She is Handsome
by Rainezeik
Summary: A N JELL is a girl band composed of 3 gorgeous & sexy lesbians. But due to certain circumstances, their manager needs another member, a boy this time. The three girls refused to that idea but they don't have any choice but to accept it. Santana Lopez, a nun-in-training, needs to pretend to be her twin brother Santino so she could save her brother's dream. Now she's the 4th member
1. The A N JELL Band

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So as I promised, after ending THE FLOWER FOUR, I give you my 5th fanfic entitled 'SHE IS HANDSOME'. Once again, I got this idea from a korean series that I fell in love with entitled, 'HE IS BEAUTIFUL'… So again, I made a personal twist on it. The original story is about 3 boys and a girl who pretends to be a boy. But of course, here I made changes, so it will be like 3 gay girls and a girl who pretends she's a boy.**

**So, I hope you like it. I know I made your heart broken on my 4th story, STICKY NOTE GIRL… But good news here, this isn't too much of a drama, it's lighter than the Flower Four and Sticky Note Girl. So I hope you will love it as much as I love writing and sharing it to all of you! **

* * *

**SHE IS HANDSOME**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Where is Santana?" Mother Superior asks beside her as the Holy Mass begins to start.

"Probably running again." the nun beside her answers, then continue to join singing the entrance song.

Mother Superior let out a deep sigh.

The ringing of the bell is heard through the city and Santana Marie Lopez starts running as fast as she can. Her veil flying off the air as she runs. She is late for the Holy Mass. Again. She can't be late, again.

With the speed she possessed by always running like she's in some sort of a marathon race, she speeds up faster. Her ragged breathing visible.

As she pass by, she sees the statue of Virgin Mary, and she stops for a while to make the sign of the cross, then she run fast again, she's close. She's almost there.

At last, she arrives, she stops for a while in front of the entrance door of the church and calm her breaths.

Then she enters. Almost in time.

She smiles at herself. Well done, Santana.

You're only 3 minutes late. It's a record from her previous encounters with being late for the celebration of the Holy Mass. Well done.

"Hallelujah" She heard them say, she sneaks in very quietly and makes her way at the back. Feeling contented, she joins in the singing of the entrance song.

Her hands put together in front of her chest, gesturing to pray solemnly.

"Amen." she answers together with the people attending the mass.

They recite the Apostle's Creed together with the priest when Santana notices a girl, probably 10 years of age, with earphones plug in her ears, and iPod in hand.

She call for the girl's attention across the center.

The girl looks at her.

"Turn it off." she whispers in Spanish.

The little girl just looks at her, then ignores her.

Then she calls again, the little girl looks at her again.

"Please. Turn it off." she says, gesturing to turn off the iPod by pointing at it.

The girl just gives her an annoying look.

Santana's eyes went wide because of the stubbornness of the little girl.

"It's probably because she can't hear me." she mutters to herself.

So she sneaks into the back of the little girl across the other side.

The little girl looks at her back when Santana pokes her.

The little girl continues to listen on her iPod so Santana tries to removes the earphone on her. But the little girl refuses, she holds her earphone very tightly.

So, Santana and the little girl starts to play the game push and pull.

The girl pulls a little harder that made the iPod falls down, thus removing the earphones attached.

And because the earphone was removed, the music on the girl's iPod fills the entire church.

The priest widens her eyes.

Mother superior sees Santana, who is at the center aisle, picking up the fallen iPod.

She shakes her head.

Santana mutters a 'Sorry' and shamefully bows her head.

* * *

The fireworks blasting…

The crowd cheering…

The girls screaming…

The drums rolling…

The music starts...

The sound of the electric guitar fills the entire concert venue…

The A N JELL are here, doing a concert tour in Spain.

And they sings their latest single from their 6th album. **"I will promise you"**

Brittany Pierce, the lead vocal of the group, electric guitar strap around her body, holds the microphone stand and starts singing her heart out. Her gorgeous long blonde hair unruly covers her face most of the time that she constantly combed it with her fingers which only made her look hot and sexy.

**I will promise you…**

**I'll live with my eyes filled only you…**

**I will promise you…**

**I'll live with my arms holding only you…**

** From the moment I wake up to when I fall back asleep, I will yearn only for you…**

** Don't forget the words, "I love you"**

** I love you forever! **

Quinn Fabray, the lead guitarist of the group, flashes her oh-so-sweet smile directly to the screaming fans as she sings her line.

**On a hot summer day, I will be your shade…**

** On a rainy day, I will be your umbrella…**

** If you get tired of walking, I'll even be your chair…**

Sugar Motta, the drummer of the group, performs a head bang and sings the next line.

**When you laugh, I'll laugh with you…**

** so that you can be twice as happy…**

** When you cry, I'll become a handkerchief, and wipe away the tears…**

Then the three of them starts singing the chorus… with Brittany's voice the most heard one…

**I will promise you…**

**I'll live with my eyes filled only you…**

**I will promise you…**

**I'll live with my arms holding only you…**

** From the moment I wake up to when I fall back asleep, I will yearn only for you…**

** Don't forget the words, "I love you"**

** I love you forever! **

* * *

"Is your throat okay?" Sue Sylvester directly asks Brittany inside the A N JELL trailer van.

Brittany doesn't answer. She caresses her throat nevertheless.

"The doctor told you not to sing live for awhile and you were just going to lips sync." Sue continues again.

Brittany shot Sue an unbelievable look.

"It ended well. Isn't that good enough?" Quinn interjects. "Even though Brittany's voice waver at the end." she continues as she looks at Brittany. "But I'm sure no one noticed."

"Your voice cracked?" Sugar, at the back seat of the trailer van, leans forward. "Where? I didn't know."

Brittany just ignores them, obviously she's irritated.

"Brittany S. Pierce, you're banned from performing live." Sue said in an authoritative manner.

"If a singer doesn't sing, what is she gonna do?" Brittany said with a smug in her face.

"You took part in the 6th album, so you should know well." Sue said. "It's too much for your vocal chords. Too much for you to handle." Sue continues, "We're bringing in another vocal like we planned.

Brittany shot her an unbelievable look. "You already know, but not anyone can sing my songs." she said.

"Not just anyone. He's pretty good. You'll meet him soon." Sue said, with a smile on her face.

The three A N JELL widens their eyes.

"He? A boy?" they all said in disgust.

"Yup, I'm planning to include a boy in this band." Sue said.

"What? We don't need a boy!" Brittany exclaims. "I refused!" she crosses her arms.

"We refused too!" Quinn and Sugar both said in unison.

They are all pretty gorgeous lesbians, and they don't want to include a _boy _in their band.

Sue just looks at them, "I want A N JELL to have a wide range of fans. Yes, you capture almost all of the girl's hearts, straight or lesbians. But I want another range of fans, which includes half of the straight girls and gays." she said proudly.

They all express their refusal to the idea.

"Girls, end of story. You'll meet him soon. So be ready." Sue said with finality in her voice.

"I'll look forward to it, whoever that is." Brittany said coldly, then she flashes her devilish smile.

* * *

Santana walks with a sad face. She was clearly embarrassed of what happened. Bucket filled of water in her hand, she walks straight to the statues and starts to clean.

Unknowingly to Santana, someone is currently observing her looks and features, detail by detail.

"So, one of these faces is a nun." He mumbles as he looks at the picture in his hand. He adjusts his sunglasses, "Why a nun of all things?" he said, speaking at himself again.

* * *

"Santana, you don't have to be the one to go there." Sister Mercedes tells Santana.

"It's okay. It's that ticket that I'll be using to go to Rome. I want to be the one to pick it up." Santana said as she hops on her motorbike.

"I'm worried about you." Sister Mercedes said again.

Santana flashes her megawatt smile. "I can handle it. Don't worry."

Sister Mercedes takes a deep breath, "Ok, show me right signal."

Santana shows her the right signal.

"How about left signal?"

Santana shows her the left signal and maneuvers the motor bike on her left.

"You will really be okay?" the nun once again asks.

Santana smiles. "All good, sister Mercedes. Tell Mother Superior that I'll be right back." she said then wears her helmet above her veil.

Santana drives her motor bike and she smiles as she enjoys the view. She will definitely miss this peaceful city.

But then, she looks at her side mirror and notices that a car is gaining at her back. So she moves to the left side to give way.

She scrunches her eyebrows when the said car didn't move past her, instead it also goes to the left side.

So, again, she goes at the right side.

The car move past her but stops in front of her that she stops her motor bike abruptly.

A man dresses in black with matching black sunglasses steps out of the car.

He walk towards her and lean over the handle of her motor bike.

"Sister, you know Santino Lopez, right?" he asks.

"Who are you?" Santana asks.

"You know Santino, right?" he asks again.

"Why?" Santana asks.

The man didn't answer, instead he leans over and removes Santana's helmet. He sigh upon seeing Santana without her helmet on, but still with a veil. "You look exactly alike!" he gasps and fished the picture out of his pocket. He stares at the picture again, then back to Santana.

Santana screams at the top of her lungs. She was so scared of the sudden appearance of this weird stranger.

"What? What did I do?" the man covers Santana's mouth with his hand.

Santana kicks the man on his foot.

The man screams in pain.

Santana felt rush of guilt in her face.

The man backs out. "Hold on. Hold on. Hold on." he breathes.

But Santana gets scared again, she takes her helmet from the man and hops on her motor bike. She starts the engine and escapes.

Screaming in pain, the man moves again and steps inside his car. He follows Santana and shouts, "Sister, wait! Wait! Sister!"

But Santana ignores her so he moves the car on Santana's side, "Sister, please stop. Stop. Please stop."

So they ended up gaining with each other.

"Sister." he said again, "You know Santino right? Santino Lopez? He is your twin brother right?"

Santana ignores her.

"Something happened to him!" the man yells that made Santana stop.

* * *

"It's really my brother Santino." Santana looks at the picture. Her brother wears a rockstar outfit that really looks good on him.

"Sister." the man who identifies himself as William Shuester, stands in front of Santana.

"Oh. I'm not yet a nun. I'm still a sister-in-training." Santana said honestly.

"Sister-in-training, the reason why I came is to give you an important news about Santino." he said.

Santana nods her head, "What happened to him?"

"Something big happened actually. Santino has been chosen to join the famous band A N JELL" he said excitedly.

"A N- what?" Santana asks dumbly.

"Sister, you don't know A N JELL ?" he asks, his shoulders drop.

"I told you, I'm not officially a nun yet." Santana said softly.

"That's not important right now. I just told you that your twin brother will join the world's famous band, A N JELL. He got selected as a member!" he said pointing at the picture.

"Oh. So what is the problem?" Santana asks.

William takes a deep breath, "I came to tell you the other urgent news. With a lot of shame." he kneels in front of her that made Santana's eyes widen.

"Why are you kneeling?" she asks.

"Sister." he said again.

"I'm not a sister yet." Santana said shyly.

"Doesn't matter… please please.. Our Santino, your own flesh and blood, your twin brother… please save him…"

"How can I?" Santana asks.

"How?" William flashes a toothy grin, "Please become Santino."

Her eyes widen in shock as she hears the man's words.

* * *

At Sue Sylvester's room, she is talking via video call to the executives of the recording company.

"Santino Lopez. This is the one that I choose." she said, sending the picture via mail. The executives smiles satisfyingly. "He's Spanish. This kid's voice is magical. He has an incredible voice. "He's going to be the fourth member of the band, and the only guy member. It will be a blast, I promise you!"

The executives looks very satisfied.

"He just needs to sign the contract. He should be here soon."

One of the executives ask, "Are you sure that's a guy? He looks really pretty, I'd believe if you say that he's a girl."

"I'm positively sure of that. Besides I know what we agreed upon. That the fourth member should be a guy. So, Santino Lopez is definitely a guy." Sue Sylvester confidently says.

"Good." they said. "Then now we're positively sure that A N JELL will still beat the new boy band, The Warblers, having our very own handsome guy in our recording company."

Sue smiles widely. She got this.

* * *

William opens the door for Santana, then she steps out of the car.

"I just needs to sign, right?" Santana asks, clearly nervous of what she agreed upon. "Nothing happened to Santino, right?"

"It's okay. There was just a small accident." William said. "If you go and sign the papers, there won't be any problems at all. Stay here. I'll go park the car."

Santana nods her head.

Santana walks towards the hotel where the signing will take place. She sees several girls in front of the hotel, carrying what it seems like a placards. There are also security guards surrounding the area.

Curiously, she walk towards them, she feels out of place because of what she wears. She's a nun-in-training of course.

She reads every single placards.

**A N JELL WE LOVE YOU! **

**BRITTANY YOU'RE SO SEXY! I LOVE YOU!**

**PRETTY QUINN, MARRY ME!**

**SUGAR, MAKE ME YOURS! **

She furrows her eyebrows. What kind of girls saying 'I love you' to another girl? She's pretty sure that Brittany, Quinn and Sugar are girl's name right?

Really weird.

She sees their costumes. Almost all of the girls have angel's wings on their back. She looks at them and smiles.

"Oh. Angels! So cute!" she exclaims.

One girl stands up in front of her, "You're a nun." she said eyeing her up and down. "It's for real?"

"No. I'm not officially a nun yet." Santana said.

"I see." the girl said, "You really stand out a lot! The idea is awesome!"

The other girl beside the first girl said, "Even a ring! The A N JELL are definitely gonna notice you!" then she looks at the first girl and said, "Why didn't I come up with this idea?" she said regretfully.

Santana shifts uncomfortably, "Did you all come here to meet the A N JELL?" she asks.

"We've been stalking at them for three days, but haven't seen them at all in personal. Concert tickets are so expensive. And all were fully sold before we even had the chance to buy for us." the first girl said.

"Does that mean you might not see them today?" Santana asks then she whispers softly, "He said that we will meet them today."

The first girl agrees, "We have to meet them today also. Starting tomorrow, we're having our midterm exam so…"

Then the guards starts to run. The girls around Santana starts to scream too.

"Oh my god! They're here!" they said.

They all run past Santana and one of the girls accidentally drops her A N JELL props fan.

Santana picks it up. "Hey, you drop this." she said running towards them.

**A N JELL!  
**

**A N JELL!  
**

The girls chants continuously.

**A N JELL!  
**

**A N JELL! **

Then a trailer van stops. Santana stops too. A N JELL? Are they inside? she thought.

That's when Santana sees them.

A girl with a very gorgeous wavy long blonde hair steps out of the van. She wears super tight black leather pants combines with leather black high-heeled boots. She wears perfectly fitted blue sleeveless top that made her look sexy. She removes her sunglasses off her revealing piercing blue eyes. She has this serious look on her face. Her eyes straight ahead not bothering to look at her screaming fans.

Then another girl steps out of the van. She has this long straight blonde hair and she has this very nice smile directed to her adoring fans. She also wears black leather pants, black high-heeled boots matching with green sleeveless top. She looks at her adoring fans unlike the first girl.

The third girl steps out of the van, just like the first two, she has also the same outfit as their except for the sleeveless white top. She flashes a wide smile to the girls. She looks very friendly.

The three of them starts walking while the fans screams their name.

**BRITTANY!**

**QUINN!**

**SUGAR!**

Sugar smiles at the girls and winks at them that made the girls swoon endlessly.

Several guards surrounding the three as the walk towards Santana.

_"Mother Superior, I saw three angelic beauties today. They really look like angels coming down from heaven walking around the earth." _Santana said to herself.

As Brittany walks around the screaming fans, her eyes shifts to the girl who is dress like a nun. She gives the girl a sideway look before walking past her.

Quinn walks past the girl too, and gives her a sideway look and smiles at her.

Lastly, Sugar notices the girl too, she stops and sign her autograph on the A N JELL fan the girl is carrying with her own hands. She gives the girl a wave and makes the sign of the cross and bow at her before walking past her. "Bye." she said then winks at her.

Santana was rendered speechless. It seems like the world stops until someone pokes her back. She turn around, still holding the fan in front of her.

* * *

"Are you an A N JELL fan?" William asks as she looks at the fan Santana is currently holding to.

"Huh?"

"Well, girls at your age, hmmm… I can't blame you if you're a fan. Anyway here are your clothes and wig." William handed her the paper bag. "You have to put these on. I know you secretly like it." he said.

"Huh?" Santana asks again.

"Come on." William said.

* * *

"Wow! You really look like Santino!" William exclaims. "Except you're just a little… thin."

Santana looks down at herself. She wears this super big leather jacket with T-shirt inside it, and ripped pants. She looks like a rock star. She also ties her long hair and puts her wig on. She wears a cap too, to hold her wig.

"I kinda feels like this is a fraud." Santana mumbles.

"Fraud? Why is this a fraud?" William asks, her voice low. "You just have to sign some papers. You can't do this for Santino's dream and future?" he said then encourages her, "You just have to close your eyes and sign the papers. Hurry, let's go."

Santana grab her pants down, she's really uncomfortable with it, "These pants are really ripped and they keep falling off." she said.

"This is the trend these days. You look good anyway." William said.

* * *

"Santino Lopez! You are here!" Sue Sylvester said and claps her hand. "You seem tense. Relax boy! You saw the contract that was sent?"

Santana shifts her eyes towards William.

"Yes. It's flawless." William answers for her.

"Let's go sign." Sue said, her arms around Santana.

William let out a deep breath.

The contract is presented at Santana. She close her eyes and sign her brother's name on it.

But then the door opens revealing a very serious Brittany S. Pierce.

"That's him? Santino Lopez? With an angel voice?" she said, her eyes squinting.

Sue stands up, "Glad you're here. I want to introduce him to you. How about Quinn and Sugar? Where are they?"

Brittany ignores Sue, she walk towards Santana and leans into her. She studies her face very closely. Her blue eyes piercing into hers.

"You're really that good?" Brittany said, her breathe on Santana's face.

Santana swallows nervously as she nods her head.

Brittany stands straight, she looks at the contract. "Even more than the contract, I have to confirm something." she said.

Carrying the contract with her left hand, her other hand grabs Santana's wrist and pulls her off her seat.

"Hey! Hey! Brittany! Where are you going?" Sue said frantically.

Brittany just continues walking with Santana on her side.

* * *

They reach their hotel room and Brittany goes straight to the music room where all of their instruments are present. She closes the door shut as she pushes Santana inside.

Santana stumble towards the other blonde girl.

Quinn catches her, and gives her a smile. "You're Santino Lopez?" she said as she caresses Santana's shoulder.

Santana freaks out and walk away from her, stumbling on the third girl.

Sugar furrows her eyebrows, "This guy is too short, don't you think?" she said as she uses her hand to compare their height.

Santana freaks out again and moves away from the auburn-hair girl.

Her eyes locked into Brittany once again, and she really feels nervous.

"Open the door! Brittany! Open the door!" Sue shouts outside the music room, clearly freaking out.

Brittany ignores the shouting outside the music room. She handed Santana a music note. "Sing it. I need to hear you sing myself before deciding whether to accept you or not." then she glares at her, "If you didn't satisfy me, it doesn't matter how many contracts you signed with Sue Sylvester. We won't accept you in our team." she said confidently.

"Sue speaks highly of you." Quinn said, crossing her arms, "I'm curious to hear your talent." she said, smiling at her.

"You have an amazing voice? Sing the song. We want to hear it." Sugar adds.

"If you don't like that song, sing whatever you want." Brittany said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Santana takes a deep breath.

"You can't do it?" Brittany said, her eyebrows rising. Her voice teasing.

Santana can hear the voices outside the music room, trying many ways to get in.

She doesn't have a choice now. She needs to sing.

She heard William's voice. "Santino! Don't give up now! this is your dream! Please don't give up!"

Brittany smiles, "Forget it. You won't do." she said as she motions to tear off the contract on her hands.

Santana takes a deep breath and sings in her best angelic voice, the song she always sings in the convent.

A song of praise.

Quinn widens her eyes, clearly impressed by the angelic voice she ever heard in her entire life.

Sugar mirrors Quinn's expression.

Brittany's hands are mid-air, with the contract in her hands.

Santana opens her eyes as she finishes her song.

The three girls were left speechless.

Sue Sylvester manages to find the door key and opens the door.

Brittany turn around and gives the contract to Sue without a word.

Sue and William are impressed. They smile knowingly to Santana.

Quinn pats Santana's shoulder and smiles at her, "Good job." she said then walk out of the room.

Sugar leans into Santana, "It is really an awesome voice! I got goosebumps." she said as she smiles at her. "Where is that voice coming from?" she said as she pokes Santana's cheek playfully. "If I weren't a lesbian, I might have an heterosexual crush on you." she said then winks at her. "Anyway, seems like Brittany accepted you so… Welcome to A N JELL! Let's work hard together okay?" she said and gives Santana a genuinely smile.

Santana takes a deep breath. That was so close, she thought.

* * *

**SO THERE IT IS! Did you like it? It's different but I promise it will be good! **

**By the way, the song the A N JELL sings that I translated in English? You can search for them in Youtube so you can have an idea what the hell the A N JELL****. And believe me, they were all good looking men, hahaha But right now, I can imagine Brittany, Quinn and Sugar singing that song even if it's in korean, haha! anyway, just type, 'A N JELL I will promise you.' and just search for a nice vid.**

**So anyway, Reviews are welcome of course. And thanks for loving all of my fics! You are all the reason I continue to write (apart from me being in love with Santana and Brittany of course, haha) **

**Anyway, I would like to ask again. Give me your thoughts!**

**What's your favorite scenes? Favorite lines? and Favorite Character?**

**Thanks! **


	2. The 4th Member

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for the reviews u have given this story last chapter. I promise you that this story will be much lighter than the STICKY NOTE GIRL (who is full of drama); so take a deep breath and enjoy this story as much as you love THE FLOWER FOUR, STRAIGHT OR NOT and NOW SHOWING. Once again, thanks for reviewing and loving all of my stories!**

**On with the shoutouts:**

**SASSYGLEEK: Babe naman, naguumpisa pa lang ing story, xempre wla pang maxadong interaction. and if u watched the asian drama, super cute kaya ng story, although mejo mahihirapan ako ilagay sa Brittana style kasi nga dapat tlga boy-girl ung mga characters, so bear with me. ehehe**

**GUEST: Well, actually they are looking for a guy with an angelic voice(for half of the straight girls) that can match up the rising group, The warblers. They are expanding their fans. And I didn't say that they need a 'manlier' voice.**

**ANON: Yeah, this is less drama compared to Sticky Note Girl.**

**GUEST9: Awww, too bad, u didn't like the Sticky Note Girl but it's okay. I'm not forcing my readers to read that story. Anyway, yeah, first chapter is a good start right. So, thanks for loving the flower four.**

**GLEE4EVER123: Cool? thanks!**

**WANKYWANKY: I've updated Sticky Note Girl, so I hope I didn't made u cry there, lol. Anyway, thanks for telling me ur favs!**

**HEIMPOT04: really loved this story? and really loved me as well? Well, I really love u too! hahaha thanks for telling me ur favs!**

**GUEST: Great story? Thanks! **

**SUSHIYAME: nagustuhan mo ba? hahaha, hmmm, thanks! and thanks for telling me all ur favs, as usual, ur my fav reader! =)**

**ITS ME GM: Yup, this is the Brittana version of HE IS BEAUTIFUL! and i also love that series.**

**GUEST: I will try to update fast, as long as I'm not busy.**

**SNIXXWANKY: I think ur ryt? Hope u like the story.**

**OMGNINJAPOP: Really? thanks for loving all of my stories!**

**TECKY06: as usual, natatawa na nmn ako sa comments mo, ahahaha fast forward agad? hmmm, may exorcism ka pang nalalaman ha? heheehe**

**LARA: funny? thanks! **

**HEYA-GLEEK12: Yeah I love Korean dramas, and I just love doing it Brittana style. Hmmm, and i love this series, it made me smile and giddy. So, thanks kasi nagustuhan mo,,hahaha hmmm, i want tae kyung to be Brittany for some reasons. Kasi lagi na lang si Santana ing snobbish at mean, so the table has to turn up. At para na rin makaganti si Brittany dito kay Santana kasi maxado na siyang aping api sa sticky note girl eh,,hahaha**

**BRITTZTANA: Yeah, that complicated. and Brittany is not attracted to any guys. Period. So this will be a role changer for her, being attracted with a guy named Santino. **

**GSTARRAHHXX72: Thanks!**

**SECRETGIRL12: Thanks for reading!**

**PANDA L: Yeah, I really like asian dramas before but now I'm addicted to american series. and yeah, of course i have my personal twist, don't u ever doubt that, haha and really? there's a japanese version for this story? I didn't know that. **

**So, I hope you will like this story, we're just getting started so… Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"I know you're twins but I'm completely shocked." William said to Santana, "You both have the same face and the same angelic voice."

"Really? Thanks." Santana said shyly. "I think I need to go back and pray now. Can you please tell my brother to visit me in the weekend before I leave for Rome?"

"You're leaving?" William asks as she stands up.

Santana nods her head and smiles, "I'm leaving for Rome. I'm receiving my official proclamation there. I'm going to be able to pray and serve at the convent for the rest of my life."

William shakes her head, "You can't go. You can't go." he said frantically.

"Huh? Why?" Santana asks.

William kneels down again, "Please stay just one more month as Santino. You have a press conference on Sunday that you need to attend." he said clutching his fingers together.

Santana stands up, "Tell my brother to go."

William shakes her head again, "Santino is…"

"I'm leaving now." Santana said, as she hurriedly walks away.

William raises his voice, "Santino can't close his eyes!"

"Huh?"

"It's actually my fault. I told him to do a little something in his eyes. To make him more handsome for the fans. But I don't know what the doctor did during the surgery. But when he sleeps, he sleeps like this." William mimics Santino's eyes. His eyes wide open. "I was shocked. He's doing another surgery in another country. So he will not be present for a month. Corrective Surgery. Rehabilitation. 1 month. Just take over for a month, that's all I'm asking." his voice pleading.

"By taking over him, you mean I need to sing and dance with them, right? and pretend to be a man?" Santana asks.

William nod his head. "Right. And you have to live with them.. in Los Angeles... Anyway they are also girls… so…" He trailed off. He doesn't need to elaborate the girls' sexual preferences in front of Santana.

"That's ridiculous." Santana said in a serious tone this time.

"You don't need to worry. I'll help you with everything." William assures Santana.

"I can't do it." Santana said, her eyes avoiding William.

"You can do it," he said.

"I can't."

Then Santana run away from him.

William following behind. "Sister! Sister!" he calls.

* * *

Santana knocks the door to Mother Superior's office. It had been two days since she pretended to be her brother. She wants to help her brother but she is confuse. She knew what she did was wrong but she just wants to help her twin brother.

"Come in. It's open." Mother Superior said behind the doors.

Slowly, Santana opens the door, "You need me Mother?" she asks.

Mother Superior look at her and motions her to sit which she follows. "Ever since you came back from Madrid to visit your brother, I noticed that you look sad and bothered. Something happened to Santino?" she said, her voice soft and caring.

Santana lowers her eyes, "Yes. But there's nothing I can do to help him." then she takes a deep sigh, "I can't do it anymore. I'm going to become a nun soon."

Mother Superior stands up and walk towards my side, "Santana, why do you want to become a nun?" she asks.

"It's because…" then she swallows hard, "It's because…" she thinks again, "It's because it's HIS will." she finally said, as she look up.

Mother Superior smiles, "I was't asking about HIS will. But yours?"

"I… I… I've grown up in a convent since I was little and I've never though about anything else besides becoming a nun like you, Mother." Santana said truthfully.

"Santana, you still have a lot of time to see a lot of things. And think about everything much deeply."

Santana look at Mother Superior with a determined look, "I've already decided, Mother. I'm leaving for Rome this weekend. That's HIS will."

"No one can completely sure about HIS will." Mother Superior last words got Santana thinking for a while before she leaves.

* * *

Ticket and luggage in hand, Santana has this determined look on her face. "This is God's will." she said again. "I'm going to Rome."

Santana is currently at the airport waiting for her flight towards Rome.

She clenches her fist, she already decided, no one can change her decision.

* * *

The A N JELL's flight back in Los Angeles is also scheduled today.

People were gawking at them. They were so pleasant in the eyes.

Brittany wears a turtleneck hanging blouse that shows her glorified abs partnered up with a leather jacket. People just can't take their eyes away from that sight. Brittany doesn't mind anyway. She has this Beats Studio headphones that makes her oblivious of her surroundings. She also wears her Gucci shades that covers the half of her face.

On her right side is Quinn Fabray who wears her Ray-Ban shades, and a Fedora hat that made her sizzling hot. She wears this V-neck blouse matching up with tight pants and a jacket.

Sugar Motta is at Brittany's left side, she too wears her Police Shades that barely covers her face. She wears her pink hoodie and tight pants.

"Britt… When we go back to L.A. I think we should party and drink to out heart's content. It's been a long time. I want to get my party mode on!" Sugar said, looking at Brittany.

Brittany didn't answer. Quinn answers instead, "We can't do that. We still have press conference for tomorrow."

Sugar made a face, "Ahh.. Santino? Phew! If we don't go to that press conference, we'll get harassed by Sue, right?" she said and scratch her neck. "They'll probably make an issue that we don't like the new guy member." Then Sugar looks at Brittany who just ignored their conversation, "Seems like Brittany still doesn't like the idea."

"Brittany never likes anything." Quinn comments and shrug her shoulders. "It's just that we reach at a certain point that no matter what she says can't be followed."

Sugar nods her head. She also doesn't like the idea of having a 4th member, and it's a guy, so it's still a big no-no for them. But they don't have any say at this point.

Brittany walks forward, "I'm going to get some coffee. I'll see you in the plane." she said as she surge forward leaving her two friends behind.

Sugar stops.

Quinn smiles, "Seems like she isn't listening but she hears everything she wants to hear."

Sugar shakes her head and smile.

* * *

Brittany walks fast, and because of that she bumps into someone. And that someone is Santana.

Brittany lowers her head and pick up the plane ticket that fell down earlier. She remove her shades and Santana immediately recognize her.

_"You're really that good?" she said, her breathe on Santana's face._

_She handed Santana a music note. "Sing it. I need to hear you sing myself before deciding whether to accept you or not." then she glares at her, "If you didn't satisfy me, it doesn't matter how many contracts you signed with Sue Sylvester. We won't accept you in our team." _

Memories of her filled Santana's mind. She immediately covers her face, afraid that she could recognize her. She run away as fast as she can.

"Sister! Your plane ticket!" Brittany yells as she follows her.

But Santana is determine to run away from her. She goes straight to the elevator and press the close button.

"Sister!" Brittany yells again.

Santana went outside the elevator and hide herself at the back of the wall. She look back again. The blonde girl is currently inside the transparent elevator.

She run again and she enter one of the glass rooms there. She looks back again. The snobbish blonde girl is still looking for her as she covers her face.

She gasps as the blonde girl looks at her direction.

As she turn around, she sees several men inside the glass room which she enters, cigarettes in their hands. She smiles shyly as she looks at herself, then her eyes went to the smoking men, "You don't have to worry about me." she said softly and the men nearly choke their cigarette.

She looks back again, and she sees the blonde girl went on the opposite direction.

She take a deep breath then she notice her plane ticket is gone. And she is now currently holding the blonde's iPod. "My plane ticket!" she gasps as she follows the blonde's direction.

* * *

Brittany's phone rings and she immediately answers it, "Hello? Yeah. Wait. I bumped into someone, a nun, her plane ticket is still with me. I'm currently looking for her. And she has to board within an hour. What will I do?"

Sugar answers with a smile, "If it's a nun's ticket, you have to give it to her, Britt. Anyway, I will also look for her."

Quinn said as she snatch the phone, "If she's wearing a habit, it will be easy to find her." she said as she hang up the phone.

Quinn and Sugar goes into the opposite direction as they decide to look for the missing nun.

* * *

"A nun? Hmmm. I think I found her." Quinn said to herself as she walk towards the nun whose currently leaning against the wall.

Santana wipes the sweat off her face and she absentmindedly stare at the blonde girl whose currently walking towards her. Immediately she recognize that face.

_"You're Santino Lopez?" she said as she caresses Santana's shoulder. _

_"Sue speaks highly of you." the blonde said, crossing her arms, "I'm curious to see your ability." she said, smiling at her._

"Sister!" she calls.

Santana covers her face and run away from her.

Quinn was left wondering what the hell happened.

She didn't even do anything to scare the nun, right?

Quinn starts to follow her, ignoring the flashes of camera that blinded her for a second.

"Sister!" she screams again.

* * *

On the other side of the airport, Sugar smiles at the people looking at her. She licks her ice cream and smile endlessly as she covers her face with her hoodie again. "Where do I find a nun in this place?" she asks herself.

Santana run away as fast as she can, covering her face. Then she meets face to face with an auburn hair girl. She remembered her encounter with her.

_The girl furrows her eyebrows, "This guy is too short, don't you think?" she said as she uses her hand to compare their height._

_She leans into Santana, "It is really an awesome voice! I got goosebumps." she said as she smiles at her. "Where is that voice coming from?" she said as she pokes Santana's cheek playfully. "If I weren't a lesbian, I might have an heterosexual crush on you." she said then winks at her. "Anyway, seems like Brittany accepted you so… Welcome to A. ! Let's work hard together okay?" she said and gives Santana a genuinely smile._

Her eyes went wide again as she goes to an opposite direction.

"Sister!" She heard the girl calling her but she move fast enough to escape. "Excuse me! Excuse me!"

Sugar follows her, ice cream in hand, "Wait! Slow down a little! I can't eat my ice cream!." she yells.

Santana was trapped. On her far right side is the auburn hair girl. Left side is the straight blonde hair with the Fedora hat. And at front is the scary blonde that she bumped into earlier. She's doomed. They might recognize her!

She needs to leave as fast as she can.

She needs to get her ticket.

"It's already boarding time." she whispers to herself. "I'm not going to make it." But she needs to get that ticket. So she formulates a plan on how she could get it without being recognize by the blonde who's currently holding her ticket.

"I just need to run as fast as I can, then jump then exactly pull the ticket out of her hands and run away. Right! I can do it!" Santana said then she fix the tie of her white rubber shoes and prepares to run. But as she was about to run, she stop immediately when she saw the other two girls approaching the blonde.

* * *

"We really can't find her." Quinn said as they walk towards Brittany.

Sugar leans into the ticket. "It's her time of take off. She's not gonna need it anymore."

Brittany looks around, "She was a weird nun." she said.

"It's time for our flight now. We need to go." Quinn said as she take a glance on her wristwatch.

Brittany look around once again, she takes a deep sigh, wear her shades, then she follows her two friends.

* * *

Santana felt sad, she sits on one of the chairs there as she looks at the plane taking off. Her flight to Rome.

"Mother Superior, what should I do now?" she whispers.

She stays there for 3 hours, she was so depressed. She really wants to go to Rome.

She looks at the blonde's iPod. She puts on her headset and attach it to the iPod.

"This is the blonde girl's voice. Her voice sounds amazing."

She spent another hour listening to the girl's voice.

* * *

At last, she stands up and decides to just go home.

"Sister."

She turn to see the owner of the voice.

She tries to run away again.

But the man speaks, his voice loud and clear, "Do you know why Santino wants to sing? Because he wants to find his mother. His mother. Your mother! If he kept singing, he believed that your mother would come back. That's why he needed to sing!"

Santana froze. She remembered clearly their childhood memories. Her mother left them in an orphanage. Their father died and their mother ran away, leaving them both in an orphanage.

She remembered Santino's words at the kids who bullied them, _"We are not beggars! Our father is a great composer and our mother is a famous singer! When I become a famous singer, we're gonna find our mom!"_

She wipe her tears away. How she misses her twin brother.

Is this God's will for her?

* * *

Santana slowly removes her cross necklace and ring. She is currently inside the dressing room where the Press Conference will be held.

She look at herself in the mirror as she removes her veil revealing her long wavy brunette hair.

She swallows hard as she starts to cut her hair.

Her expression on the mirror is unreadable.

She bit her lip as she put the binder around her breast.

She wears her suit, spray her man perfume and fix her now short hair.

At this point in time, she is SANTINO LOPEZ. The fourth member of the famous band A N JELL.

* * *

"Thanks for coming! Now I bring you Hollywood's famous band the A N JELL!" Sue Sylvester said, microphone in hand.

The A N JELL, in their white formal gown descends from the stairs, like real angels.

Brittany wears a V-neck silk white long gown that exposes her cleavage which makes like a sex goddess. Quinn wears a venus strap white gown that looks perfectly on her. Sugar follows behind, wearing a tube silky white long gown that makes her look prim and proper. Quinn and Sugar smiles at the crowd while Brittany wears her usual serious expression.

Applause was heard together with numerous flashes of camera.

They sit beside Sue on the table.

Sue smiles at the press, "And now, Let me introduce you to our newest GUY member, SANTINO LOPEZ!" she said proudly as she points at the door. The spotlight follows.

The press directs their camera towards the closed door, ready to flash their camera to the newest member.

But the sliding door remain closed.

The press kept silent, waiting for the door to be open.

"What's going on?" one reporter said.

"Why isn't anyone coming out?" the other one said, clearly impatient laced in his voice.

Brittany smirks.

Quinn looks at Sugar.

Sugar just shrug her shoulders.

Then the sliding door opens and Santino Lopez steps out.

The reporter flashes all of their camera.

One of the lady reporter gasps, "Oh my god. He is so handsome!" she said as she flashes her camera once again, zooming her lens.

Santana wears a white formal suit with a tie. She looks like an handsome groom.

Brittany rolls her eyes.

Quinn smiles.

"Now that he is dressed like that. This Santino Lopez looks good, don't you think?" Sugar comments.

Quinn just smiles and nod her head.

All of them are certified lesbians, not bisexuals, so they aren't really attracted to men.

But Quinn has to admit, this Santino Lopez is really something. "He looks very attractive." she said.

Brittany hears Quinn's comments, and she rolls her eyes again.

* * *

"This is our newest A N JELL member. Santino Lopez. He had been in training for 3 years and beat out 300 applicants to become a new star. He will be on vocals with Brittany S. Pierce. I hope you welcome him as our newest member." Sue said in front of the press.

"When do we get the chance to hear his voice?" one reporter asks.

"He will be included in our 7th upcoming album." Sue answers.

"Why him? What is his edge among the 300?"

"Santino Lopez here has an amazing angelic voice." Sue said, her voice filled with pride.

"Why did you chose a guy instead of a girl?"

Sue smiles and looks at their newest member, "A cute handsome guy in the band is a nice combination with my girls here right?"

Brittany rolls her eyes once again.

Sugar smiles and fakes a cough.

Quinn lowers her head and hides her smile.

* * *

**SO, DID YOU LIKE IT? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BRITTANA MOMENTS. and of course together with the 2 AN JELL. Because they will all live together in one roof! The excitement begins! **

**My fav scene would be the scene where Santana comes out of the door. The original character is just so cute so I imagine her as Santana, and wow! I think he will be handsome as well.**

**Fav line would be the lady reporter saying "OH MY GOD. HE IS SO HANDSOME!" hahaha**

**Fav character would be Brittany's snobbish and serious expression. So damn hot! ;)**

**So, what's yours? Care to share it with me? =)**


	3. Party with the A N JELL

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter for this story. I hope this story will also come inside ur hearts like my four fanfics. Even if I'm so depressed about the glee promo for nxt ep. anyway, i don't want to talk about it, my heart still aches from it. So I hope I give u some enjoyment while reading this because glee just broke our hearts into pieces. Anyway, on with the shoutouts ladies! **

**WANKYWANKY: thanks for telling me ur favs again, and yes, Brittany will have a crush on Santana, but right now is still not the time. Just enjoy snobbish Brittany in the meantime. haha**

**SUSHIYAME: yeah, i think we have the same rxn about that Santana cutting hair scene, i don't want Santana to cut her hair in this story but it can't be avoided, anyway, we saw Santana as Artie ryt? So, i think she still looks handsome, you agree?**

**SECRETGIRL12: thanks! so here it is, chap3!**

**VARINABI: Oh, i hope u also like this story coz u said u just read it coz I'm the author, so thanks. I'm thinking I'm beginning to have a name for myself in this world of fanfic ryt? I owe them all to u, my readers, so I promise, this will be interesting. I hope u continue reading it. **

**MONICA MARTINS: Im your new fav author? wow! and ur a brazilian? double wow! =)**

**TECKY06: of course, natatawa na nmn ako sa mga comments mo, hahaha nakakatawa tlga, u always made me smile sa mga rxn mo, ur dabest! hahaha and thanks for reading and enjoying all my fanfics!**

**PANDA L: thanks for ur fav again, hope u keep reviewing and reading =)**

**KALIGLEEKSTER: wow! ur ryt about that! I love Santana in that white disco suit, now I can imagine her own version of the white formal suit I wrote. So sexy and hot! hahaha**

**ZELUNATIC22: hnd xa coffee prince pero parang may similarity na rin sige, ehehe yup, Brittany here is the one hot, so there. hope u like it.**

**LARA: thanks for loving the story, and yeah, the airport scene is hilarious!**

**GLEE4EVER123: yup, Santana is kindda shy here and very childlike and sweet, so we will explore her character from a nun-in-training to a girl who falls in love with another girl. **

**GUEST: At first, I'm going to stick to the show but as the story continues,,.. hmm, u just have to read it and know the twist/**

**PIKIBEAR: awesome? thanks!**

**SNIXXWANKY: Oh, sorry to say but there is Quinntana, because as usual, Quinn is the other girl, but Brittana is definitely endgame here. So if u don't like to continue reading it, it's okay, I respect ur choice. thanks for reading my other stories though =)**

**Before you read this, I want you all to picture the AN JELL's looks on my perspective. Brittany's long wavy blonde hair in THE GLEE CONCERT MOVIE, where she sings I'm a slave for you? yup, that's it… hot ryt? And Quinn? hmmm. The season 1 long hair Quinn. She's my first glee crush when i first saw her there. Sugar? Well, Sugar is Sugar. She looks cute always, season 3 and season 4, =) so there, and Santana? hmmm… it's ur choice how u can picture her as a boy, i'm thinking of the way she looks Artie style. But way hotter, not the nerdy style and hair longer than Artie of course, =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Santana opens her luggage as soon as she enters her room. This is her new house. She's going to live here for a month pretending to be her twin brother. It's very difficult, she knows. Pretending to be someone you're definitely not, but she's doing this for her brother. Hope that her brother will come back after a month. Or as soon as possible.

She stands up and look at her own room, they designed her room very manly. It's not her style of course, but it's okay. This is not her life after all.

After arranging her things in her room, she goes inside her walk-in closet. She is fascinated with the different clothes there, man clothing. She smiles, her brother will going to be perfectly handsome with all these clothes.

She lay herself on the soft mattress of her bed, and take a deep breath. She enjoys the view of her extravagant room and she closes her eyes and smile.

Then she drifted into sleep.

She wakes up at the sound of her phone ringing. She picks it up, not bothering to see the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Are you doing fine there?" the man said, of course it's William.

"Yup. I am." she said, "My room is great."

"Good to hear that," the other line said, "I have to tell you something though,"

"What is that?" she asks, urging the man to continue.

"Tonight, you're going out with the rest of the A N JELL." he said that made her eyes wide. "You know… night parties."

Actually, Santana's initial plan is to isolate herself from them for the whole month. Of course, she was scared to be found out.

"Uhmmm." she mumbles, obviously speechless.

"But don't worry, I will be there. So I'm going to take care of our little secret. So just act natural and manly enough, 'kay?"

Santana nod her head, as if he can see her, "Okay." She answer and then hung up the phone.

She looks at the closet again, thinking of manly clothes to wear.

Then she remembers something! The blonde girl's iPod!

She rummage her bag and look for the blonde's iPod.

* * *

Santana slowly walks inside Brittany's room. She knows that this is her room because her poster is displayed at the door. Whereas, Sugar and the other blonde girl Quinn has their own too. She wonders when will she receive hers.

She has to be silent. She heard them going downstairs earlier, maybe in the gym. Yes, they have their own gym in the basement. So this is her chance of sneaking inside Brittany's room.

Santana admiringly stares at the blonde's room. It is very girly, the room is actually cute and the posters with her face in it, it's actually gorgeous. It's not wrong to appreciate other girl's beauty right? She know she's staring but she can't help it. The long wavy blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes and her pink lips… really very impressive.

She shakes her head and puts her iPod on her desk, so she can leave fast.

Once again, she looks at the picture of the blonde which was displayed on the desk. Yes she is pretty indeed. Her smile can lit up the whole world, too bad she can't see that smile often. The blonde always look grumpy when it comes to her. Clearly, Brittany doesn't like her.

She turn around and at the same time, the bathroom door opens revealing Brittany wearing a tiny towel that covers half of her body.

The blonde girl's eyes widen. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" she growled at Santana.

Santana instantly closes her eyes, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment as this is the first time she sees a half naked girl aside from herself.

"Uhmm… I uhmmm…" she stutters.

Brittany grab her wrist and pull Santana. "Pervert! What are you doing her?"

Santana opens her eyes and the blonde's after shower scent clouded her senses.

"I was just…" she can't think of an excuse.

"You did not steal anything here, didn't you?" Brittany said in a higher voice.

Santana shakes her head frantically, "No. Of course not. I was just… lost."

"Lost?" Brittany squints her eyes. "Liar." she spat. "Get out of my room!"

The door opens instantly and her eyes flew there, "What happened? Why are you shouting Brittany?" Quinn said as she enters the room but her eyes widen when she saw Brittany in a towel grabbing her wrist. "What are you two doing?" she asks, squinting her eyes maliciously.

Brittany pushes her. "Ask him what the fuck is he doing here in my room!"

Santana answers, "I was just… lost…" she said, lowering her head.

Quinn walk towards her. "I'll guide you in your room. Come with me."

Santana nods her head, "I'm sorry." then she follows Quinn.

"First things first." Brittany said, stopping both of them, "There are many rules in this house! First, don't come inside my room without my permission. Second, don't touch my things without my permission. And third, don't look at me like a pervert!" she said in a higher tone, clearly angry. "And this is the most important thing that you need to know, San… Santi… Whatever your name is! I don't like guys, any guy in particular! So don't mess up with me!"

Santana nods her head and avoids to look at her. "I'm really sorry." she said softly.

"Good! Now go!" Brittany yells.

"I'm really really sorry." she said softly again before leaving the room.

* * *

Sue Sylvester puts her arms around Santana's shoulders. "Are you enjoying the party?" she said, "Look at those girls there. They are already smitten with you."

Santana looks at the group of girls around the corner and one of them winks at her. She immediately looks away.

Sue laugh, "Oh, don't be like that. You need to talk to them later."

Santana nods her head. If her brother is here, he might be the one enjoying the flirty ways of those girls. But too bad, she's the one stuck in here.

William came and sits beside her.

Sue stands up, "Now that the A N JELL are finally complete, let's have a cheers!" she said and raises her glass of wine.

William follows, "Cheers!"

"For Santino Lopez!" Sue adds and drink her wine.

Santana starts to drink but William's hand stops her. She ignores William because she is thirsty.

So she starts to drink again, but William stops her again in a subtle way.

She looks at the three girls surrounding her, they were all looking at her and she swallows hard.

She smiles at them but Brittany just rolls her eyes and look away.

Santana lowers her head, Brittany really hates her.

Someone called William so he left her and that gives her the chance to drink. So she take the glass in one swig. Then she cough furiously as the burning liquid fills her.

She notice Sugar suppressing a smile, she is so embarrassed.

Her eyes flew to Brittany who drinks her wine with so much finesse. Blue eyes met hers.

For 2 seconds, they stare at each other and then Brittany glare at her on the 3rd second. Why is this girl hate her so much? And why does she hates guys?

* * *

"He's really cute!" the girl on Santana's right side said.

Apparently, she is now surrounded by lots of girls and now crowding her.

"Look at her skin. It's way softer than mine." the girl on her left side said as she pinches her cheeks.

Santana just smiles awkwardly at them.

"He's totally my type! Don't touch her face!" The girl on her front said as she hugs her tightly in surprise.

Santana subtly pushes the girl off her.

She feels a little weird surrounded by girls.

"Here. Have one more glass." the other girl surrounding her offers which she immediately accepts.

* * *

The party continues and Santana enjoys drinking the burning liquid. She stands up and decides to go to the bathroom. William sees her and grab her wrist.

"Why did you get yourself drunk?" he growls at her.

Santana just laugh, "This is nice!" she said raising her glass, "I don't know why but I just can't stop laughing. It's like I'm super happy!" she exclaims.

"Come with me. I'll take you home now." William said as she pulls Santana with him.

But another intruder blocks their way.

A tall blonde older woman who looks drunk by the way she squints her eyes at Santana. "Allow me to introduce myself." she said through slurred words, "I am Holly Holiday. The stylist of A N JELL."

"Oh. Hello!" Santana said cheerfully.

Holly smirks and place a hand on Santana's chest. "Wow. It's really small. You can't feel them. Good." she said smiling.

Santana blushes furiously. This woman just touch her chest! Her eyes went wide as a saucer. And hey, she has perfect breast. It's just that she's wearing a binder to hide them.

"I don't think anyone will notice." Holly adds, smiling like an idiot.

Santana fixes her polo shirt after Holly releases her.

William interrupts, "Don't worry, Holly here is my friend. Our secret is safe with her." he said as he encircles his arm around Holly's shoulders.

Holly elbowed him. "If things get dangerous, I'll reveal it right away!" she said yelling at William.

William smile sheepishly, "All right. All right. Calm down."

Then Holly looks at Santana and smiles, "From now on, you can call me anytime if you have problems regarding your outfit or your disguise." she said then winks at Santana. After that Holly leans in, and pinch her cheeks, "But I have to say, you are definitely handsome and cute!"

Santana blushes at the compliment. She ducks her head and smiles.

* * *

"I'll just go the bathroom. I feel sick." Santana said after a while, she's feeling nauseated.

"Okay. Just go back here and we'll leave, okay?" William said. Sue called him from the other side, "Just wait a minute, I will come back here soon."

Santana nods her head. "Okay."

Santana is about to enter the girl's bathroom when someone caught her wrist, "Why are you coming there? The men's restroom is upstairs. Do you want to get slap or something?" Sugar said as she pulls Santana away from the door.

"Are you okay?" Sugar asks her again.

Santana smiles widely, "Of course, I'm fine!" she said laughing again.

Sugar guides Santana upstairs and she wriggles away from her. She can't be around Sugar if she feels like this. It's way too dangerous for her. "I'm fine!" she slurs. "I can do it by myself." she said as she walks away from Sugar.

Sugar looks at her in a weird way. "He's making me nervous." she mumbles as she sees Santana sways while walking. She shakes her head. "Whatever." then she go downstairs to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

Santana is way too dizzy and drunk to walk properly. "Why is the world spinning around me?" she mumbles through slurred words.

Then she continues walking, "It feels hot!" she mutters under her breath and immediately remove the long sleeves polo she wears. She hands it to her back and was shocked when someone get it from her from behind. Her eyes met hazel brown ones.

Quinn smiles at her as she carries her polo shirt. "Be careful. There are lots of reporters around. There are a lot of eyes on you, observing your every move." she said. "It looks like you're really drunk. And you should unbutton that polo shirt. You look uncomfortable with it.' she said then starts to unbutton Santana's top.

Santana immediately remove Quinn's hands off her. "Don't. Don't touch me." she said. "I'm okay." then she grabs her long sleeves polo from Quinn and she wears it.

"You look sweaty in that." Quinn comments, crossing her arms.

"I can't remove it. There are lots of people so I really can't take this off." she said gesturing to her long sleeves polo.

"Okay." Quinn nods her head, "So do you want to go to the balcony and get some fresh air?"

"Where's the balcony?" she asks.

"You can go up that way." Quinn said as she points toward the way. "Wait there. I'll bring you some coffee to sober you up." she said then leaves.

* * *

Santana makes her way towards the balcony and was met with fresh air and cool breeze.

Sugar sees Santana walking towards the balcony, her eyes went wide. She's currently surrounded by girls but when she sees Santana, she panics, "Is he gonna pee somewhere besides the bathroom?" she asks herself loudly. "It's dangerous because he's a bit drunk." Sugar stands up and goes upstairs but another group of girls surrounds and stops her.

* * *

"I feel alive!" Santana loudly said to no one in particular, while raising her hands. "I think I'm gonna puke!" she said leaning towards the balcony, her head straight to the edge.

Someone grabs her roughly, "Are you crazy?" the girl said and Santana immediately notice her as the blonde girl Brittany.

"Oh hello Brittany!" she greets enthusiastically.

Brittany rolls her eyes, "You almost fell."

Santana looks at herself, "I feel really queasy." she said as she starts being nauseated again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brittany asks, sounding concern all of a sudden.

Santana continues to puke but nothing comes out.

"Go to the bathroom. Hurry." Brittany said, acting cold again.

Santana continues to puke, Brittany instantly grabs a bottle of water near her. "Will this do?" she asks, panicking.

Santana shakes her head, while covering her mouth.

Brittany looks everywhere near her, she sees a small glass, handing it to her. "How about this?" she asks again.

Santana shakes her head again.

Brittany sees a flower pot, she removes the flower in it and handed it immediately to her, and perfect timing coz Santana vomits continuously.

Brittany's face is blue once she realize that the pot is still in her left hand. She hears the sounds of puking, that she feels sick too. Her right hand is trembling as she holds the flower for dear life.

_Oh my fucking god! It's so gross! _Her mind screams. But she can't do anything.

Santana finishes her vomiting ceremony and sits on the floor. She feels okay now, "Thank you." she breathes.

Brittany scrunches her nose when she sees what's inside the poor pot. "Gross!" she said.

Santana just smiles at her. Then she giggles.

Brittany rolls her eyes.

They heard someone's footsteps.

They turn around to see them.

"You two are together." Quinn said then asks, "Are you feeling better Santino?"

Santana smiles, "Yup. I am." she said as she stands up, "And you can call me San." It's really weird for Santana to be called by his brother's name. Santino usually calls her San, while she calls her brother 'Tino'.

Sugar widens her eyes, and looks at the pot, "You? Did you really pee here? You boys are so gross!" she accuses.

Santana just giggle.

Sugar made a sick expression. She shakes her head. "Hey look." she says, just to avoid any conversation regarding San's peeing. "We're all here. All of us four. Together. Isn't this exciting?"

Quinn smiles, "Yeah. I think we should welcome San in our group formally."

Brittany rolls her eyes, "How can we do that since he is clearly drunk. Look at him." she said as she looks away from Santana.

Santana just laugh, then turns around, "I really like it here!" she said in slurred words again.

She sways and walks and sways and walks. She feels light actually, it's like she is flying around. Then she climbs on the bench, looking at the stars. "Wow! It feels like I can reach the stars up here! Look!" she said as she tiptoes.

Brittany scrunches her eyebrows and rolls her eyes.

Quinn just smiles.

Sugar shakes her head, "This San guy is really different."

"I think I'll be entertained just buy watching him." Quinn said as she crosses her arms.

"We'll see… if it's really be entertainment or something like disaster." Brittany said, raising her left eyebrow.

* * *

Staring at the stars, Santana feels dizzy and the three A N JELL sees her and they all run into her rescue.

"Oh shit!" Brittany curses as she run.

"San!" Quinn yells.

"Fuck!" Sugar exclaims as she run along too.

* * *

_Mother Superior, I had a really nice dream. I was in a beautiful place and there are three angels surrounding me. They were all gorgeous and pretty. Is it wrong to admire them? Coz if it's wrong, I think I'm going to stop. But it isn't right? I was just fascinated by their beauty. _

_But the thing is, one of them kisses me. The dream is so blurred that I didn't even recognize which one is it. _

_Are girls supposed to kiss another girls? _

_Coz I remember her lips being so soft and velvety. _

_That was actually my first kiss… but it's only a dream…_

* * *

"Am I still dreaming?" Santana opens her eyes and whiteness surrounds her. "Yes, I am still dreaming." she said softly.

Santana looks at her right side and she sees the most beautiful girl she ever saw. Her lips pink and looks soft. Her eyes closed and she sleeps like a baby.

Her eyes wide when she realize it's Brittany!

She gasps!

She turns to her side and she sees Sugar lying on her back, with her shoulders bare and the rest of her body covered with a blanket.

She covers her mouth not to make noise.

She sits up and Quinn came into her view, wearing a nightie, she covers her eyes not to look any further down.

Apparently, they were all sleeping on the floor.

Her eyes went into Brittany and into her bare… abs.. Oh! She looks away again, then back at Brittany's abs again. She can't help but stare. The snobbish blonde is really sexy. and her abs… Oh…

She covers her mouth again and run as fast as she can away from that room.

* * *

She went towards the terrace and then she realize her clothes. She grabs her body in an attempt to cover it, but luckily, she is still fully clothed, aside from the maroon long sleeves polo she wears last night, anyway, she still has her other white long sleeves top underneath. She's safe, right? Her secret is safe?

"What happened?" Santana asks herself, "What really happened back there?" She thinks again, trying to remember.

Then she look down on herself, "Why did I get so dirty? Did I fall on the ground last night?"

Santana's eyes widen at the realization. She really fell down last night!

"I fell!" she exclaims then she feels pain on her lower lip. Her eyebrows furrowed, luckily she sees a handy mirror on the table. She looks at herself and was surprised to see a wound on her lower lip. "What happened to my lips?" she asks. "How did I get this?" then she remembers something again. "Oh. I hit someone!"

Then she replays in her memory what happened last night.

Is it Brittany?

Quinn?

Or is it Sugar?

She can't remember.

She repeats it again on her mind.

Is it Brittany's lips?

Quinn's lips?

Or is it Sugar's lips?

"I really can't remember!" she screams.

* * *

**I HAVE TO STOP IT AT THAT. SORRY, cliffhanger! I need to sleep too. lol**

**NEXT CHAPTER? **

**1. Who did Santana kiss? (although it's pretty obvious, haha)**

**2. One A N JELL will know about Santana's secret, and who might that be?**

**3. More Brittana, Quinntana, Sugartana! Of course, we're team Brittany so don't you worry! =) There's no heavy drama on this one, I promise…**

**Next update will be Sticky Note Girl… (if i have time of course, coz work is a bitch to me =( even if i want to update everyday for you my readers, I just can't..)**

**So anyway, with the favorites?**

**Fav lines: Brittany saying, "First things first." Brittany said, stopping both of them, "There are many rules in this house! First, don't come inside my room without my permission. Second, don't touch my things without my permission. And third, don't look at me like a pervert!" she said in a higher tone, clearly angry. "And this is the most important thing that you need to know, San… Santi… Whatever your name is! I don't like guys, any guy in particular! So don't mess up with me!" -what can I say, Angry Brittany is so damn hot, (even though I hate her for kissing Sam in glee, damn! I can't move on about that damn kiss! Anyway, erase, erase… moving on… lol)**

**Fav scene: of course, the kiss which Santana doesn't have any idea who's the one she pressed her lips on, hahaha (next chapter will be hilarious, I'm telling u!)**

**Fav character: Hmmm,,, the three AN JELL: Brittany, Quinn and Sugar! =)**

**So, I shared you mine, what's yours? Fav Line? fav scenes? fav character? **

**thanks! **


	4. I kissed who?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the late update, you see as a writer for Brittana fanfic, it made me super depressed watching Brittany kissing Sam in glee. (Actually I haven't really watched the whole episode. I just scanned the whole Brittany-Sam thing and I'm not planning to watch the nxt ep again.) and there, just like that, my heart was broken. So, I tried different route, I started reading Quinntana fics to mend my broken heart, (please don't hate me, I'm still a Brittana shipper but I just can't see Santana's heart broken while Brittany is with Sam so I need another girl for my beloved Santana so I need Quinn for her for the moment) Anyway, I hope they will be back together but I dunno, I don't want to give hopes. God, I just can't get over it! What's wrong with me? lol. **

**Anyway, on with the shoutout, lovely ladies =)**

**MONICA MARTINS: Yeah, there will be Quinntana here as u suggested but they won't be a couple of course, more like a friendship actually. and thumbs up coz I have a Brazilian reader now, wow!**

**M206: Thanks! **

**PANDA L: thanks for telling me ur favs of course. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**GUEST: I want to write Brittany as the snobbish one although it took me a long time who will play who, but I'm glad I decided this, just to have a little change between the Flower Four. So here, I want to see Brittany as the snob opposed to Santana's character in the Flower Four.**

**TECKY 06: hahaha, grabe pinapatawa mo talaga ako sa mga reviews mo, lalo na ung GANG RAPE ang PEG? hahahaha natawa ako as in. haha oo na propeta kana, tama ka dun sa hula mo! na si Quinn nga ang nakaalam, grabe ang galing mo,ehehehe **

**SASSYGLEEK: hey babe! oo nga di ka nag review last chap, anyway ok lang nmn, wla ka nga lang shootout,ehehe and ego napo, sorry for the late update. \**

**SHANAYDE: thanks for telling me ur favs and for reviewing all of the chaps in one go, and yeah, I love Quinn here, we're the same, haha**

**RIOTFEST: Yeah, soon each one of them will find out about Santana's secret.**

**JUSTONEMOREPERSON: Thanks, and I love it that I made u laugh last chap.**

**LIFEISWANKY: thanks and you're right, Bitchy Britt is so HOT! thanks for telling me ur favs!**

**VARINABI: Thanks for liking the sticky note girl as u previously mentioned, don't worry, nxt update will be The sticky note girl. So much for angst there, right?**

**ITS ME GM: hahaha cuter and cuter and cuter? hahaha thanks! this story is really cute! over-the-top**

**LARA: Brittany will see Santana as Santana! I'm positively sure about that.**

**CAPTUREIT: yeah, may bago na nmn akong story, pero late nga lang ang mga updates kasi busy ako and un nga, ung nangyayari sa glee, nakakadepress. And thanks kasi nagustuhan mo version ko ng The Flower Four.**

**SUSHIYAME: Hey, thanks for ur favs of course, I'll PM u na lang, di pako nakapagreact sa last message mo eh. **

**LOPIERCE: Cool? haha Sorry for not replying lately with ur messages, just been really kindda busy, so there. thanks for the reviews again and for reading my 2 fics. **

**BRITTZTANA: Hahaha, About the one who figured it out first? You will read it in this chapter. I hope I gave it justice. haha**

**So, there. An update to this one meaning the next update will be STICKY NOTE GIRL, so watch out for that… (the story will be more interesting next chapter of sticky note, I assure you of that.) Anyway, enjoy reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Santana touches her lips as she tries to erase what happened in her mind. She remembers falling down from the bench but it all became a blur. But she remembered pressing her lips to someone and she didn't know who was that someone.

Maybe it was just a dream? It must be a dream right?

Then she kneels on the bench of their terrace, her hands joined in front of her chest.

She said, "This is just a dream. Yup, it was all a dream." Santana said, convincing herself. With her eyes closed, she continues, "And when I wake up, I'm still in the convent. As soon as I wake up, I'm going to attend the early mass and pray." then she smiles while her eyes still closed, "Ah, I can now hear the bells of the chapel." then she sways her head, "Everything is fine now. Everything is just fine."

"Is everything really fine?" a voice asks, which Santana answers nevertheless.

"Yeah. So fine." she said, still smiling with her eyes closed.

"Even your lips?" the voice said again.

"My lips?" Santana asks, widening her eyes.

And then she opens her eyes and met by LIPS… A very wet lips, with remnants of orange pulps. Santana's eyes darted towards the intruder's lips, which she realized the owner of those lips is Sugar!

Sugar is eyeing her up and down while biting the orange fruit in her hand.

Then Sugar leans into Santana. "If you remember the lips, what exactly is fine about that?" she said, raising her voice at Santana.

Santana looks at Sugar's lips again while she is talking to her.

Sugar narrows her eyes, "You have some nerve!"

Santana swallows hard, then whispers, "Then… those lips? are the lips…?" Santana shakes her head and look away from Sugar, "I don't remember! I don't know what are you talking about!" she said in a firm tone.

"Huh? Liar! You know what I'm talking about!" Sugar hisses at her. Then she cups Santana's chin in very rough way. "Look you bastard! You will never get away with this! Tell me the truth! You remembered right? You remembered?" she said, holding a grip on Santana's chin.

"Let me go!" Santana said.

"Where are you putting those lips, huh? Are you like a pervert or something? I'm telling you, if you act the way you acted yesterday, I swear you're gonna be dead, Santino Lopez!" Sugar said through clench teeth while holding Santana's chin roughly. "You can't do something like that! Ever again! Do you understand me?!"

Santana nods her head, "I'm sorry." she said.

"If you're sorry, go apologize!" Sugar said releasing her grip from Santana.

"Huh? Go apologize?" Santana said, her eyebrows furrows.

"You say you're sorry right? Go apologize to Blondie." Sugar answers, shrugging her shoulders while biting the fruit she's holding.

"Then it wasn't you?" Santana asks.

Sugar narrows her eyes once again, "If it was me, you wouldn't be here coz I'm going to throw you out of the house in an instant!" then she bite her orange once again in unlady-like way. "Hurry up and apologize!" she yells again before walking out on her.

Sugar stops after a while and whispers to herself, "That guy even feels weird." she said as she looks at her hand, "How is his face so smooth?" then she shake her thoughts. Sugar Motta isn't going to be attracted to a guy, never in her life.

* * *

Santana fall into deep thoughts when Sugar leaves, "If she wasn't the one, then who is it?"

Quinn is busy preparing her coffee. She likes to drink coffee, one of her weaknesses actually. So she make sure that every morning, she'll have a dose of her favorite coffee.

She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She smiles before speaking. "Come and sit with me San."

Santana was surprised on how Quinn knew she was there.

Quinn is completely aware that Santana is thoroughly looking at her, she can't help but to feel butterflies in her stomach. She tried to hide her smile by a fake cough, "Your stomach will feel slightly better if you drink this." She purposely prepares two cup of coffee. One for her, one for Santana.

Slowly, Santana walk towards her. If she will apologize to her, this is the perfect timing.

Santana is about to speak when Quinn beat her out of it, "Last night…"

Santana swallows hard.

"Was extreme." Quinn continues.

Santana is positive that she accidentally kissed the 'blondie' which is Quinn last night base on Quinn's words.

"It was so incredibly inappropriate." Quinn said as she place down her coffee and run her fingers to her lips to wipe the smudge.

Santana observes Quinn's actions and she was so embarrassed. She closes her eyes for a second, "So, it was really you…" she said as she lowers her head. "I'm sorry. I went up there because my head was hurting. I felt better for awhile. But then…"

Quinn interrupts her, "But then…? You fell in an unfortunate place."

"Yes. However for me, it was like fainting and falling down on the bare floor." Santana reasons out.

"Bare floor?" Quinn asks, her eyes wide.

Santana shakes her head, "Well.. uhm, I'm not saying that you are a bare floor. What I'm trying to say is… think of it as a rock that fallen from the sky…" Santana said but then she surrenders. "I'm really really sorry." she said, lowering her head down again.

"Really?" Quinn smiles at her.

Then Sugar enters the kitchen and raise her voice on Santana, "Hey! I told you to go and apologize and you're calmly sitting here drinking coffee!" she said, stomping her foot.

"I am apologizing." Santana whispers at her in a not so low voice.

"It's not Quinn!" Sugar exclaims.

Santana look at Quinn, "It's not you?"

Quinn looks at her, "It's Brittany." she said that made Santana's eyes wide like saucers. "It's like this. The person who was hit by a falling rock from the sky called San and who fainted, was Brittany S. Pierce." she said.

Santana swallows hard as Quinn said that to her. "Fainted?" she repeats trying to clear the word that slip out of Quinn's mouth.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana lost her balance and started to fall, the three A N JELL came to her rescue. But there's only one who catches her first. It's Brittany._

_Her lips landed on Brittany, head butting her._

_Their lips pressed against each other as she knocked Brittany on the ground. _

_Brittany's eyes widen in realization as she felt lips pressed against her own. _

_Quinn and Sugar's eyes widen when they heard Santana's sound like she was vomiting. _

_They froze as they saw her vomit all over Brittany's cheek and the corner of the blonde's lips. _

_"Fuck!" Sugar cursed under her breath._

_"Oh my god!" Quinn said, her eyes widening. _

_Sugar came to Brittany's rescue. She shoved Santana away from Brittany._

_Brittany fainted._

* * *

"Brittany is the ultimate clean freak." Quinn continues, "So having suffered in such a way, she fainted."

Sugar crosses her arms, "It was gross!"

"Gross?" Santana's jaw drops.

"If you want to go apologize, you should go directly to Brittany's room." Quinn said. "Though I don't know if she will accept it." she adds.

Santana bit her lip, as she was about to cry.

* * *

Brittany looks at herself in the mirror as she wraps her body with her towel. She stares at her lips and memories of last night floods on her mind. She shivers as she remembers _him _pressing _his _lips against hers. The evidence of that gross kiss was here, the bruise at the corner of her lips.

She shivers as she remembers the additional vomit she suffered last night.

Oh, she hated this new member!

She brushes her teeth again for like a million times this morning, she scrubs the right side of her cheek but she can't be satisfied and all.

After she finished brushing her lips and teeth, she decides to come out of her bathroom.

Santana knocks the door for the tenth time but got no respond so she decides to come inside Brittany's room.

Santana opens the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Brittany yells at her, she was surprised so being her clumsy self, she slides, her legs give in and her back lay flat on the floor. Her butt hurts.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Brittany repeats as she walk towards Santana.

Santana blinks multiple times and her cheeks reddens as her eyes travels from Brittany's feet, then her bare long legs, and she swallows hard as she had a glance on Brittany's inner thighs. Brittany is standing beside her head as she towers over her. She bites her lip so hard and squeezes her eyes shut. "I'm just here to apologize for what happened last night." she said, still lying on the floor.

"You are such a pervert!" Brittany screams while she pull Santana up on the floor, grabbing her right hand.

Santana lost balance again and accidentally she pulls the towel from Brittany.

The towel fell down and Brittany stood there, frozen. Her hand grabbing Santana's wrist.

Santana can't help but to travel her eyes on Brittany's naked body. Well except for those lacy bikini the blonde wears.

Shock is an understatement of what she feels right now.

Wide eyed, she stares at Brittany's half-naked form and her jaw drops.

The blonde is sexy like a goddess.

She had a glance on Brittany's pink nipples before the blonde crosses her arms and hides them with her arms.

Santana is sure that her cheeks turn into red tomato, good for her because of her ethnic background. But still, she can feel her cheeks burning as she replayed the blonde's body in her mind. Now that was weird.

"I'm s-sorry… I d-didn't mean to…" Santana stutters as she felt Brittany's death glare.

"I'm so not gonna forgive you for this!" Brittany hisses at her as she picks up her towel from the ground and wraps it around her. "Now leave!"

Santana refuses to leave, she can't leave until Brittany forgives her. "Please forgive me?" she said, giving her best puppy dog eyes and smile.

Brittany narrows her eyes, her teeth clenches. "Why would I forgive you?"

"Because… you're a good person?" Santana said.

Brittany walks towards her, "When I hate someone from the first impression, I always continue to hate them." the blonde said, without emotion. "Because the people I hate continue to do things that I hate. I hated you since the moment I saw you and predictably, you did something I hated the most. I'm sure that you'll continue to do things that I hate and that I'll continue to hate you! So if it's forgiveness you're asking for, It'll never happen. Not now, not later. Not ever! So get the hell out of my room!" then she adds again with clench teeth, "You disgusting smelly barf…man!" then she goest straight to her bathroom and shuts the door.

Brittany exhales a deep breath, "That's why he should have waited until I washed up and clear my head!" she said to herself.

* * *

Santana stood frozen, Brittany really hated her. She felt so bad. It's the first time someone told her they hated her. And Santana feels so bad.

Brittany opens her bathroom door and she sees _him, _still standing inside her room. "What the fuck are you still doing here?" she said, walking towards her and Santana backs out.

The blonde walks forward while the brunette steps backward until she hits the wall.

Brittany towers over her and she lowers herself down.

Their eyes locked with Brittany standing up. She grabs _him _on _his _shoulders, motioning her to stand up.

Now they are standing against each other with eyes locked. Brittany narrows her eyes while Santana was the one who pulls from their gazes.

Santana lowers herself down trying to escape.

"Don't!" Brittany said.

Santana follows.

"Now, why are you again in my room?" the blonde snaps.

"To ask for forgiveness?" Santana answers slowly.

"You ask for forgiveness like this?" the blonde asks.

"I'm so sorry…" Santana lowers her head.

"So now, I should forgive you because you just say sorry to me?" Brittany yells at her as she punches the wall, but the force that she puts in it, hits the picture frame and it went down right straight to Santana's head.

Santana faints.

Brittany's eyes become wide as she wakes Santana, "Hey, are you okay? Hey!"

Then her bedroom door opens, Quinn, Sugar and William come rushing in.

"What did you do?" William asks, his eyes wide as he leans into Santana.

Quinn and Sugar also leans forward.

"What did you do to San?" Quinn asks as she touches Santana's cheek, waking her up.

"I didn't do anything." Brittany said, her eyes full of guilt.

"There's blood!" Quinn exclaims.

* * *

William insisted that the A N JELL remained inside the house while he rushed Santana to the hospital. The thing is, they can't know about Santana's secret so even though the three insisted on coming with them.

William observes Santana's fainted body inside the ambulance. "Please be gentle." he said to the staff treating Santana's wounds on her head.

Santana opens her eyes for a while, and William jumps into his seat, "Santana, are you awake?"

"My head hurts." Santana said softly.

"How did you two end up fighting?" William asks, his eyes filled with concern.

Santana shakes her head. "Didn't…"

"Then did she hits you?" William asks.

"No." she said, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

William takes a deep breath. "Brittany will be reprimanded."

"No… she didn't do anything." Santana insists with a weak voice.

"Just stay still. We're almost at the hospital." he said.

Santana's eyes widen, "Hospital?"

"Of course we need to go to the hospital, we need a complete check up from top to bottom to see if you're okay."

Santana whispers as she motions William to lean into her which the latter follows, "Then they will soon find out that I'm a girl." she said and William's eyes widens.

"Oh." William said, as reality came in. "Excuse me! Please stop!" he yells after a while.

* * *

They stay in one of the park while William takes care of Santana's wounds.

"It seems fine now. You can't see the blood anymore." Santana said as she looks at her wound on the mirror.

"Put this in your head and eat it when it melts." William said, handling her an ice cream.

Santana complies. "Thank you."

"I told boss Sue that we are in the hospital and we are in an emergency situation. I just can't let Brittany get away with this."

"But I didn't get hit by Brittany." Santana reasons out.

"You aren't even an official nun yet so you can't go around forgiving sins and all." William said.

"Mr. Manager, you have to trust me with this." she said.

But William ignores her, "The person that I don't trust is calling right now." he said then picks up his phone. "Hello Brittany, what do you want?" then he pauses, "Right now? Santa-Santino is in the emergency room receiving treatment."

_"Put him on."_

"What? Why? Are you going to say sorry?" William asks.

_"Put him on."_

"O- okay." William complies unwillingly as he handed Santana his phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Santana said.

"Are you still in the hospital?" Brittany asks. She's currently inside the hospital looking for _him. _She wears a pair of big sunglasses and a cap to hide her blonde hair as she can't be recognize to avoid any attention.

"Ah… yes." Santana answers.

"They're treating you with…?" Brittany asks.

"I'm receiving an ice pack." Santana answers, feeling a little guilty for lying again to her. "By any chance, are you calling because you are worried about me?"

Brittany stops walking as she sinks in _his _words. "Worried?"

Santana immediately answers, "If that's the case, I'm fine."

"Ah. Nothing like that." Brittany swallows hard, "I just want to tell you that you should explain to Sue what really happened. That I didn't hit you or anything of that sort. It was an accident."

Santana nods her head, "That's fine. I will surely explain everything to her."

"But where are you?" Brittany asks.

A nurse called Brittany and reprimanded her for using phone inside the emergency room. "I'm sorry but cellphones are not allowed in the emergency room."

Brittany looks at the nurse and apologize.

"Wait a minute. If you're inside the emergency room, how come you can use your phone?"

"Huh?" Santana widen her eyes.

Brittany smirks, "You are really not inside the emergency room, aren't you?"

"I… I am." Santana stutters.

"Where are you?" Brittany asks, her eyes narrowing.

Then she heard a loud sound of car's honking.

Santana stood there motionless as William snatches his phone, made a stuttering sound, and turn it off.

"We're busted." Santana said after a while.

"Well, let's just say the phone disconnected. It's not that big of a deal."

Brittany stares at her phone. "It was a lie, huh?" she smirks and her eyes became cold again.

* * *

"You just have to explain that Brittany didn't do anything, that's what she wants right?" William said as they enter the recording studio.

"Yeah. Of course, I'll tell them what really happened." Santana answers, rubbing her head.

But as soon as they enter, a reporter came in. "I'm a writer from Ok! Magazine, Artie Abrams. I just want to have an interview with Santino Lopez."

"Not right now." William said, hiding Santana on his back.

"I insist. Don't you want to give your side of the story? Did you see the uploaded videos from the internet? It shows that Brittany and Santino had a misunderstanding resulting to them passing out. What happened? Are you two not in good terms?" Artie continuously asks. "Did something happened?"

Santana shakes her head.

Then Artie notices the bandage in Santana's head. "Oh, what is that? Did Brittany did that to you? How about her? You hit her too?" he shows her camera and flashes it towards her.

William pulls Santana away from the reporter.

Then the reporter's eyes went past Santana as he sees Brittany coming inside. "Oh, there is she. She hits you, didn't she?" Artie said, smiling widely as he realize what a big scoop this is.

"Brittany didn't hit me!" Santana insists.

Brittany's eyes gives the three of them a death glare as she walks past them.

"I'll be sure to report that." Artie said, smiling.

* * *

**HEADLINE: **

** THE NEW MEMBER OF A N JELL 'SANTINO LOPEZ' AND ORIGINAL MEMBER 'BRITTANY S. PIERCE' SEEMS LIKE DON'T GET ALONG THAT WELL. **

** WITNESSES SAID THAT THE TWO HAD A FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER AFTER THE PARTY.**

** AN INJURED SANTINO DENIED ALL OF THE RUMORS SAYING, "BRITTANY DIDN'T HIT ME!"**

** WELL, HE CAN DENY ALL HE WANTS, BECAUSE IT MAY NOT BE MANLY ENOUGH FOR HIM TO BE HIT BY A GIRL. THAT SURE EXPLAINED HIS DENIAL.**

As fast as the Headline reaches the newspaper and television, A N JELL fans are all over the building.

**GO SANTINO! LEAVE A N JELL!**

**WE HATE YOU!**

**WE DON'T WANT YOU!**

**REMOVE SANTINO! KICK HIM OUT!**

**LEAVE BRITTANY ALONE!**

* * *

William and Santana stays at the top of the roof as they look over the angry A N JELL fans.

Sue was not in her office so they don't know what to do with the angry fans.

"They really hate me." Santana said softly, sadness evident in her voice.

William looks at his iPad as he reads the several articles about Santana.

"Twiiter's most trending topic: #RemoveSantino." he starts.

"Headlines: Brittany and Santino fights."

"Third: Kick out Santino."

"Fourth: He's beautiful." William said, then looks at Santana, "He's Beautiful? Beautiful? Really? Why beautiful? It should be handsome right?"

Santana ignores her as she bit her nails. "I should go down and explain my side."

But William caught her wrist. "You can't go down there. Look, I'll show you why." he said then throws his jacket down then yells, "It's Santino!"

Then they observes what fans did to the poor jacket. They stomp on it and rips it apart.

And that made Santana gulps nervously.

* * *

Santana sighs as she steps out of the car. William bid her goodbye.

She walks slowly towards the house but was met by a large dog.

"Jolie! Get him!" Sugar screams.

And the dog tackles and licks her to the ground.

"Stop! Stop!" she screams as she avoids Jolie's attack.

Sugar smiles, "Jolie. Stop!"

The dog stops.

Sugar walk towards her, "That's for hurting Brittany. First, you head-butt her, then now you want to ruin her reputation?"

"I didn't do anything." Santana said as she sits up.

Sugar leans into her, "I'll get you the same way you hurt Brittany." then calls on her dog again, "Jolie attack!"

The dog attack her again, licking her and knocking her towards the ground.

"Lick him! Right there! Good job!" Sugar yells, laughing hard.

Santana finally stands up and escape but Sugar hugs her from behind. "Let go of me! Let go of me!" she said as she struggle hard. Her eyes wide as Sugar's hands wrap in her chest. "Please let go of me!" and then finally she escaped.

Sugar was left wondering, "Geez. I was just joking around. He's so weird. Why is he screaming like I'm going to rape him? After all, he's the one who jumped on Brittany." she said as she looks at her hand again. "Why is his skin so damn soft?"

* * *

Santana runs into Quinn as she walk towards the house. She stops in her tracks. "I'm sorry." she said.

Quinn smiles, "I'm glad you're okay." then she leans forward, "Does it still hurt?" she said as she tries to caress Santana's forehead but Santana moves away, avoiding her hand. The blonde smiles knowingly, "If you react like that, everyone will figure everything out." she said softly.

"Huh?" Santana asks with eyes widening. Does Quinn knows that she's a girl?

"See. You're doing it again." Quinn said.

Santana swallows hard.

Quinn continues, "I'm just saying that it's obvious when you're scared or frightened. It's enough for people to think that Brittany really hits you. After all, you're the guy."

Santana exhales a deep breath. "Ah. That's what you meant." she said, smiling.

"What do you think I'm referring to?" Quinn asks, pushing the issue.

Santana shakes her head, "Oh, nothing."

Quinn winks at her then leaves.

* * *

Inside her room, Santana decide to watch the news about her and Brittany. And even the angry fans expressed their hatred for her.

She ruined her twin brother's reputation. She just wants to leave this place but she can't. She has to fix things with Brittany before her brother comes. She has to.

The door of her room opens and Brittany, without a word, comes in and grabs her wrist.

"Brittany! Where are we going?" Santana asks as she follows Brittany down the stairs.

Brittany firmly grabs her wrist.

She pushes Santana in front of Sue Sylvester once they reach downstairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sue asks. William at her side.

"Kick him out of here." She said coldly as she points at Santana on her side.

Sue shakes her head, "Are you trying to add fire to the scandal?"

"Then I won't stay here." she said firmly.

Sugar cuts in, "Hey! Why are you leaving?"

Sue ignores Sugar, "Brittany! Don't act like this, okay?"

Brittany ignores her and walked out.

"Both had a rough start. It's better if they stay away from each other for a while." Quinn comments.

Santana pouts her lips, she nearly wants to cry but she can't. She follows Brittany outside the house.

"Brittany!" she calls.

Brittany stops and look at her. "I was right. I said you were going to continue things that bothered me. But you should stop now. Coz if you don't, I might as well hit you even if you're a guy. You're short anyways."

Then Brittany steps inside her car and starts the engine.

* * *

Santana tries to control her emotions to stop herself from crying.

She sits in the porch and hugs her knees in front of her.

She really feels sad.

"Santana, stay strong." William said as he touch her shoulder.

"I don't think I can handle this anymore. It's only been one day, but I'm tired as if an entire year had passed." she said, sighing.

"Don't be like that. You survived your first day, you can survive the succeeding days." William said.

"But Brittany left because of me." she said softly. "I continue to do things that she hated."

"Actually, about that. You see, if you two become close, you have a higher chance to be found out." William tries to reason out.

"Do you really believe that I can spend my days safely here?" she asks William.

"I'm positively sure about that," William said. "For your brother, Santino." he adds. "But hey, look at the bright side. Santino Lopez is a trending topic now in all kinds of media. The whole world knows you now."

Santana sighs, "Yeah. By being the biggest liar of all." she said.

William shut his mouth as he looks at Santana's defeated face.

* * *

Brittany walks inside the elevator of the five-star hotel she's going to stay. "Yes Sue. I won't turn off my phone. yeah. Yeah. I know." then she hung up.

Before the elevator closes, a woman steps inside with her.

She knows this woman. Their eyes meet and all the oxygen in Brittany's body falls down.

"It's been a while." the woman said. "Seeing and hearing that you've been abroad multiple times, I guess you've become quite famous."

Brittany responds coldly, "Seeing that I don't hear about you even here in Los Angeles, it seems that Susan Pierce had faded quite a bit."

"Susan Pierce?" Susan laughs. "But when you were young, you used to call me 'mother'?"

"I didn't know better then. I thought that if someone gave birth to me, that she was my mother. But I was wrong. A mother doesn't abandoned her child for fame."

The elevator opens and Brittany steps outside.

"Britt…"

Brittany stops, "Don't act like you know me. When I was younger I had no choice but to act like I knew you because you were famous. But now that I'm famous, it will not do good in my reputation. It's enough that we share the same surname, they don't have to know that we even shared blood. Because blood is just the only thing that links me to you, Susan." she said then walk away leaving a stunned Susan Pierce inside the elevator.

* * *

"I want Santino Lopez to be ready before the MTV Music Festival. That will be his first performance." Sue said.

William's jaw drops, "Wait, I thought his debut will be the launching of A N JELL's 6th album?"

Holly interrupts, "And I haven't finish deciding his style yet."

"No no no no. Listen to me. We need to crash the scandals first. And performing in MTV live with the other members will surely put out the fire. Do you get me?" Sue said in an authoritative voice.

William nods his head in defeat.

"Besides, I saw Santino's skills. He's good." Sue continues. "Anyway, William, you have to prepare Santino for photoshoots. And take him to dance rehearsals too."

_Oh boy. _William thought to himself as Holly kicks his shoe.

* * *

The next day William and Holly goes to fetch Santana for her new schedule.

"Wait! What's with all this stage preparations and photoshoot? I thought that's my brother's job after a month?" she said as she tries to pull her hand away from Holly.

William makes a gesture to shut her mouth. "Shhh. The current situation has become necessary for this." he said quietly, afraid that Quinn and Sugar might hear them.

"I can't do it. I'm not going to do it." she said firmly.

Holly hits William in his head, "You bastard! Why start it if you can't finish it." she said directing to William, "She said she can't do it! Now you want to be found out, huh?" Holly punches William straight to his stomach. "You are the source of this!" she continues on hitting William.

Santana stops her, "Don't hit him, please. I'll do it." she said.

Holly smiles widely, "Okay good. Now let's go." she said as she pulls Santana's hand.

* * *

Little did they know, Quinn heard their conversation from the terrace. She smiles.

"Hey!" Sugar calls. "What are you doing there?"

Quinn smirks, "Nothing. I'm just watching something interesting."

"Interesting?" Sugar looks down, all she can see is William's car. Nothing interesting.

"You have to find it out for yourself." Quinn said, then sips her coffee. "But knowing you? You may have a hard time discovering it." she said then steps inside the house.

"Hey, what is that all about?" Sugar calls, following Quinn inside. "Let me know what it is. I really want to know!"

Quinn just ignores her and sits on the couch. She turns on the TV.

"Ah! Is it about Santino?" Sugar said, sitting beside Quinn.

Quinn looks at her.

"He's really strange, you know." Sugar said, watching TV now.

"How?"

"Well, he cried after Brittany left yesterday." Sugar reveals.

"He cried?" Quinn's eyes were like saucers now.

"Yeah. He was whimpering as he went upstairs." Sugar said, crossing her arms. "He's not even a girl! I think he might be gay?" she said.

Quinn exhales a deep breath as she continues to focus on watching TV.

"He's really strange. For a boy, he's so short. And his skin feels… soft and too smooth you know." then she teases Quinn, "Do you like him? I notice you're so nice to him. Is Quinn Fabray going straight for Santino Lopez?"

Quinn huffed. She drinks his coffee once again as she ignores Sugar's teasing.

"You even took care of her the night after the party, right." Sugar said.

And that brings Quinn's memories of that night.

* * *

_Sugar carried Brittany on her shoulders as Quinn carried Santino. _

_"Go to the car first with Brittany so people won't notice." she ordered Sugar._

_Sugar nod her head as she wrapped her hands on Brittany's hips. "Oh god, she smells awful!" Sugar comments as she can smell Santino's vomit on Brittany's cheeks even if she wiped it already. _

_"Just go!" Quinn said._

_Sugar follows. _

_"Hey! San! Wake up!" Quinn said to Santino whose left arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She shook Santino with her body and that move made Santino's head fall back. _

_And like that, like a slow motion, Quinn was captivated by Santino's neck… and lips. It looks soft not like any other guys. Her eyes wide as she observed Santino's features. She moved Santino to catch his head but the movements made Santino leaned into her. _

_And just like that, Santino's arms are now wrapped around her body. She tried to stop it but she froze._

_And then she felt it against her body. Like really felt 'them' against her body._

_Santana's binder loosen because of the fall and half of her boobs were suddenly free. _

_So that's what Quinn felt. _

_Santino is obviously thin to have man boobs right?_

_And her heart beats out of her chest as she realized something._

_She has to make sure. So she opened one button from Santino's polo shirt to take a look. And there it is… cleavage. Real. _

_Her eyes wide open as she confirmed it. Santino is obviously a girl! _

* * *

Sugar cuts her reverie, "Don't worry Q, if you really like the guy, I won't stop you."

Quinn smiles, "I'm simply going to enjoy this for the moment." she said, referring to the fact that she's the only one who discovered Santino's secret. Now she just needs to know what her real name.

"Huh, What?" Sugar asks.

"Just enjoy watching TV, Sug. Don't think of anything else." Quinn said as she sips her coffee one more time. Her smile never fades.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: SANTANA'S PHOTOSHOOT AND DANCE REHEARSALS and the question continues: Who will be the second A N JELL member who will find out about Santana's secret? **

**Hmmm… anyway, hope u enjoy this chapter. **

**My fave scene in this chap would be the flashbacks of Quinn realizing Santana's secret. (In the real drama, it really happened minus the cleavage thing, of course.)**

**My fave lines would be Sugar and Santana's lines in the beginning. lol**

**My fave character would be Santana, of course. =)**

**How about yours? Care to share ur fav lines, fav scenes and fav characters?**

**thanks! =)**


	5. She knows!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here's another chapter for this story and I hope you still like it. An update for 'Sticky Note Girl' will coming out soon, so be patient with it though. Anyway, on with the shoutouts: **

**GUEST9: It's okay and I'm glad u reviewed this chapter. Yeah we need our Quinntana now that Britt is with Sam ryt? Anyway, i still hope for Brittana endgame so we're still hoping. thanks for telling me ur favs,**

**BRITTSNIXX34: thanks for liking the story.**

**LORRAINE: Sorry for the late update.**

**M206: i think you need to wait for the story to progress first. **

**SANNYBRITTY: nabasa mo na ba ang last update ng sticky note girl? nag update na kasi ako dun, and yeah, tam a ka pampaalis ng inis sa glee ang quinntana ryt?hehe**

**HEYA-GLEEK12: thanks for telling me ur favs once again. really appreciate it.**

**D: yeah,here it is!**

**MSHEATHERETTE: Thanks for telling me ur fav lines. and about the 2nd A N JELL who will knew about Santino's secret? hmmm, here it is, in this chapter, haha**

**SUSHIYAME: Well, alam ko nmng alam mo na kung sino ing susunod na makakaalam, hehe and yeah, Brittany's angry attitude is damn hot ryt? it's different from all, haha and again, thanks for sharing ur favs.**

**GUEST: thanks!**

**KOREAN LOVER: yup, i adapted it from He is beautiful/You're beautiful. **

**LOPIERCE: As always, I love ur reviews. Oh really, I'm the only one u PM? That's flattering really. **

**LARA: hmm, you have to read this chapter it will make u happy, i promise, haha**

**VARINABI: hahaha. I really love u and ur Britt in any reviews u made, haha made me smile and laugh!**

**PECULIARMALEFICENTSELF: Yeah, i like Quinn's character there too, he's sweet ryt?**

**GLEE4EVER123: Oh yeah, I will make Britt jealous, haha**

**KAYLA: Yeah, there will be Quinntana, Sugartana but still Brittana endgame!**

**PANDA L: thanks for telling me ur favs. I've already updated sticky note girl, have u read the last update?**

**BRITTSNIXX173: Hahaha,, yeah Quinn finding out is hilarious but hey there will be a second one. haha**

**So, here it is, chapter 5.. enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Wow! You're so beautiful!" Holly exclaims as she observes her masterpiece. Santina's boy-next-door style.

William closes her mouth, "Stop saying she's beautiful! Others might hear you."

Santana smiles at them, "Do I really look good with this?" she said, fixing her collar.

"The best! And it's all because of me." Holly said proudly.

"Now let's go. The photographer is waiting." William said tugging Santana on her arms.

Santana walks inside the studio with Holly and William at her side. She's really nervous, and she knows why. She's not used to this celebrity thing. It's not her style.

"You can do it." Holly whispers at her, "Just try not to be too girly, and you're going to be fine."

Santana nod her head as she walks towards the photographer.

"Ms. Cohen-Chang, I'd like you to meet the newest A N JELL member, Santino Lopez." William said, and Santana offers her hand.

The photographer accepts Santana's hand, "You can call me Tina." she said directly towards Santana, "And it's nice to meet the controversial A N JELL member."

Santana swallows hard. "Well, yeah. It's nice to meet you too."

"Good. So let's get started." Tina said, as she fix her camera. "Go there and we'll start when you're ready."

Santana walks towards the center where the light is on. This is awkward, she thought.

Holly and William gives her a thumbs up. Alright, she can do this.

Tina starts taking pictures of her while she stands awkwardly facing the camera.

"Your face looks refreshing but do you have any other expressions that does not look completely afraid?" Tina comments.

Santana looks at William and he shows her how to be manly enough to touch her collar in a manly way. Holly rolls her eyes as Santana imitates William's ridiculous gesture.

Holly motions Santana to follow her as she gives her a sexy womanly pose. Santana's eyes went wide. Holly mouths, "Just kidding."

After series of shots and multiple poses from Holly and William, Santana became confident posing in front of the camera.

Her posed became natural and as the time flies by, with her changing into multiple outfits, she rocked it!

"Wow! I like this one!" Holly exclaims as they scan the pictures in Tina's computer.

"This is way better." William said, smiling proudly.

Santana looks over the pictures and smiles at herself. She really looks like her brother and she was proud of what she'd done for Santino.

* * *

After the photoshoot, they went straight to the studio for dance rehearsals. Santana looks at the amazing dancers before her. She wants to back out, there's no way she can follow their moves.

But she tries really hard even though she felt depressed.

On her way to the studio, there are lots of A N JELL fans protesting against her. They don't want her, or rather they don't want Santino. And it's her fault. Brittany doesn't like her. It's the first time someone hated her and she felt really bad.

So she really needs to give her best now, so she could show the world what she can do, for her brother.

"You seem to have lost your energy after being chewed out by hundred thousands of anti-fans." Holly said as she lean into her.

"No…" she said but Holly eyed her, "Uhm… yes." she said defeatedly. "This is the first time I've been hated by many people, so it's a little difficult."

Holly sits opposite her, "But you're being brave coz you're not running away."

"I can't run away. This is for my brother." Santana said. "Even though I'm a fake, when my brother comes, everything will go back to normal."

"Yeah it will. But wait… I noticed something." Holly said, looking down at Santana's pants. "What is that?"

"Huh?" Santana stands up and look down at her pants then she puts her hand inside and show Holly two small sized balls. "These? I was told to wear these there, so I did."

Holly looks at the two balls. "I'll show you how to wear this, the proper way." she said, smirking.

* * *

Brittany stares at her laptop and she reads all of the articles about A N JELL. She shakes her head. This new member is a real pain in the ass.

Sue calls her via FaceTime and she answers it.

"Yeah, I've read all of the articles about Santino. What do you want me to do about it?" she said, clearly annoyed.

"They're shooting the MTV music awards promotional videos and if you don't show up," Sue clenches her fist and lean towards the webcam, "Are you trying to add fire to the scandal?"

Brittany rolls her eyes, "Okay. I'll think about it."

"Think about it?" Sue glares at her. "The performance schedule was released, so read it carefully and check it. I sent it in the mail, so check it."

"Okay. I'll check it later." Brittany said, her voice bored.

"Do it while I'm watching. Read and open the file now." Sue orders, her voice filled with authority.

"Brittany rolls her eyes for the nth time.

* * *

Santana continues her dance rehearsals, and she can somewhat follows the dance routine now, little by little.

Mike, the choreographer, starts to count, "Okay. One two. yeah, Right there. One two." he said and the rest follows even Santana.

The music stops and the dancers grins widely.

"You're getting better shorty." Mike said, patting her shoulder.

"Really? I did well?" she said and then she jumps and shows their last move with pride. But little did she know, one ball fell out from her jogging pants.

Holly sees this and immediately picks it up to the ground.

"You're fine! Good job!" Mike said as he rummages Santana's hair. Santana smiles widely.

Holly's eyes are wide now, "Is this the other side? Oh shit!"

* * *

"Are you reading it now?" Sue asks.

"Yeah, I'm reading it." Brittany said, then she narrows her eyes, "Are you dating Director Beiste?" she asks.

"What?" Sue falls from her chair.

Brittany lean towards her laptop, "She said she'll pick you up later at…"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't read that!" Sue yells. "I might have sent the wrong file. Close that. And wait for a minute. I'll come back to get the other USB." she said, clearly panicking.

Brittany tries to hide her smile.

"Don't close this. I'll be right back." Sue said.

"Okay." Brittany said. She pour herself a glass of water while waiting for Sue.

As she was about to drink, she heard someone's footsteps from the video. She shrugged it off. Sue was really fast enough.

But then she saw Santino and… Holly?

Holly presses Santino towards the wall and her eyes went wide as she anticipates what's going to happened next. "What's this?" she asks.

"Here." Holly said as she presses Santino against the wall. "There is absolutely nobody here."

"Would it be okay here?" Santino asks, her voice filled with worries.

Brittany leans towards her laptop as she watches carefully.

"This is urgent!" Holly said in a desperate higher voice.

"But this place is a bit…" Santana protests.

"What are those two doing?" Brittany asks as she drinks.

"This is urgent! Hurry up and put your pants down!" Holly said as she kneels in front of Santino.

Brittany nearly chokes as she sees Holly kneeling in front of Santino.

"But this is a little bit.." Santana protests again.

"I told you, no one is here." Holly said as she unzip Santino's pants.

"Oh god!" Brittany's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Stay still!" Holly said, catching her breath. "Wait, we should turn off the lights. Somebody might see us from the outside."

She stands up and walk towards the switch and then she turned it off.

And the video goes black.

Brittany panics. "What's going on? What are those two doing?"

Brittany can only hear voices.

"Just a moment. It's not working too well." Santana said, catching her breath.

Brittany's eyes went wide.

"That! That!" Brittany can't form coherent words.

Silence.

"Oh." Santana whimpers.

"Stay still." Holly said.

"See. I picked this up when you dropped it. You have to be careful next time."

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Then the lights are on.

"I told you to wrap it firmly so that it won't fall. What are you going to do when someone sees it?" Holly said, her hands on her hips.

"It's fine now. Right?" Santana asks.

"I think next time, I should sew it in so it won't fall down your pants." Holly suggests then she pushes Santana on her chest, "Hmmm. you're all set now."

"I'll wrap it tightly next time." Santana said, smiling, "Thanks."

Holly eyed her up and down, "When you wrapped your breasts, it really looks like you don't have boobs." she said that made Santana blushed. "Even though you're a girl."

Santana smiles. She doesn't have to worry to be find out though. "Thanks to you, nobody will think that I'm a girl."

"Let's go." Holly said, her arms on Santana's shoulders.

Brittany's eyes narrows, "She's a girl?" she said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Without thinking, Brittany left her hotel room and headed towards the studio. She calls Sue while she's driving, "Sue, I'm coming there. Everyone is at the studio right?" she said through voicemail. "There's something important I need to confirm." then she hung up.

She speeds up and she arrives at the building in record time.

She goes straight to the studio without acknowledging everyone.

"Hey Brittany, you came." Sugar said as she stands up.

She ignores Sugar and then she made a brief eye contact to Quinn who eyed her curiously.

She ignores Quinn nevertheless and goes to find Santino sitting around the corner.

"Brittany?"

Brittany looks at Santino, straight into _his_ eyes.

Santana blinks. "It's been a while." she said awkwardly. "It's nice to see you."

Brittany grabs _his_ shoulders and surprisingly, she hugs _him_ tightly.

Santana's eyes went wide at the sudden gesture.

Quinn drops her towel.

Sugar's jaw drops.

Brittany felt it. The softness of _his_ body, the little cushioned she felt on the 'supposed to be boy's chest, the scent that differs compared to a man. The heartbeat.

And then it made sense. Santino is a she, not a he!

She pulls out from the hug, "Santino! You!" she said through clenched teeth.

Santana swallows nervously.

Then a flash of the camera distracts Brittany.

"Oh, Brittany!" Sue greets.

Brittany looks at them and she sees the reporter, Artie Abrams, handling a camera.

"See, I told you they're not fighting. There's just a misunderstanding." Sue said as she smiles widely at the reporter.

"The two of you, one more time. Do a friendly pose." Artie encourages.

Brittany rolls her eyes.

Santana stands awkwardly.

"Wait, I want all of the A N JELL member." Artie said again.

Quinn walk towards the side of Santana and possessively she wraps her arms around her.

Brittany looks at Quinn and the latter stares back.

Sugar looks at them curiously. She doesn't have any idea on what's going on.

* * *

"I really thought she's going to hit you." William said, "But then she ends up hugging you. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah. Really weird. Although she scared me with her eyes." Santana answers, still thinking of what had just happened.

"Brittany is the type of person that can put a lot of energy in her eyes. Anyway, you have to wash up now. I know you're exhausted. The shower upstairs is empty so you can wash up there." William said.

Santana nods her head.

* * *

"Where is Santino? I don't see him taking a shower with the boys." Sugar said.

"And why would you want to see him taking a shower? I thought you're only into girls?" Quinn said, trying to hide her smile.

"Stop teasing. I don't like him in that way." Sugar said, crossing her arms. "I just think that he's disgusting if he's not taking a shower after practice."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Don't mind him. They have different routines than we have."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, the first floor shower are not working so the boys go upstairs." Sugar said as she enters the girl's locker room.

Quinn's eyes went wide. She knows that she's taking a shower there alone. Oh fuck. Trouble.

She run as fast as she can to catch her.

* * *

Feeling refreshed, Santana put on her clean clothes after taking a shower when she heard the boys outside the locker room. She stiffens.

"Hey, the water here is ok." Mike said and as a cue, the boys removes their clothes.

Santana shuts her eyes closed as she hides behind the lockers.

"What do I do?" Santana mentally asks herself.

"Hey." Jake taps her shoulder, "You finished?"

"Yeah." Santana said as she avoids looking at him.

"You sure are fast." Jake comments. "Are you not leaving?"

"I am actually."

Jake leaves her. Santana doesn't know what to do, she just can't go pass them. They were all naked for god's sake!

Then she heard someone's voice. "Where is Santino?"

It's Quinn.

Santana takes a peek, and she sees Quinn at the door, her hands on her hips. "I want to see him."

The boys automatically grab their towel, they don't want to mess around with an A N JELL member. Even if they had a crush on them, they know they can't act on it coz it's not a secret that they were all lesbians and besides they need their job. One word from an A N JELL member could lose their job in an instant.

"He's there." Jakes croaks.

"Good." Quinn walk towards her. "Are you done? It's getting crowded here. If you're done, let's get out of here." she said as she puts the towel on Santana's head to hide her face.

Santana is grateful that Quinn showed up. Both of them leave the shower room.

"Thanks." Santana said.

Quinn winks at her, "You're welcome. I'll go take a shower now."

* * *

Santana nods her head as she walks away, towel on her head.

Then she takes a deep breath. "It's good that I wasn't found out." she said to herself.

"You've been found out."

Santana turn around to see Brittany crossing her arms.

"Huh?" she asks.

Brittany walk towards her. "You have been completely found out by me." she said.

Santana gulps nervously as Brittany looks at her with those eyes.

They stare at each other for so long that Santana nearly hurts her eyes.

"I saw you with Holly this afternoon. You're fixing things." Brittany looks at her pants that made Santana blushed, "You have to be very careful next time. IF there would be a next time."

"What do you mean?" Santana asks, her eyes wide.

"I'm going to tell Sue about this. And you are my proof." Brittany said, this time her eyes flew on Santana's chest. "I'm going to remove that binder of yours." she said, smirking.

Santana was speechless.

"Santino Lopez. Now you're done." Brittany hisses before walking away.

"Brittany wait!" Santana yells. "Please listen to me."

"I don't want to listen." Brittany said as she continues to walk away.

"Just please, you have to know my feelings toward this."

"I don't want to know. It's not my business." the blonde said.

"Please don't go like this." Santana begs, her hands on the blonde's wrist.

Brittany pushes her hands away.

"Brittany… I'm…"

"Sorry? You're sorry? No."

"Please…"

"Forgive you? Please forgive you? Nuh uh, it won't happened." Brittany said. "I don't want to deal with you anymore. I will talk to Sue and you can explain everything to Sue. Then we can't meet anymore. Bye bye Miss Santino?" she mocks.

"Santana." the brunette said.

"Huh?"

"It's Santana. Santino is my twin brother." Santana said, defeatedly.

"You have a twin brother?"

Santana nod her head. "I'm doing this for him."

Brittany doesn't want to listen but she thinks she needs to.

"He will come back after a month and then I'm leaving." Santana said. "There's just a little accident that he needs to recover from it. And then I promise that I'm going back to the convent."

"Convent?" Brittany raises her eyebrows.

"I am going to be a nun soon." Santana said proudly.

Brittany didn't know why that little detail bothers her. "A nun?"

"Yeah. It's a long story though why I ended up being here." she said.

Brittany takes a deep breath. She thinks over and over if she will let this pass or not. Then she smirks, Santana will be the one to surrender, she's sure of that. "Ok, I will not be involved anymore. It's up to you if you can handle not getting caught." she said as she starts to walk away from her.

Santana smiles and run towards her then she wraps her arms around the blonde's body. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Brittany stiffens. She doesn't know what to do. Her heart beats faster than it should. She felt something strange.

Santana pulls away and she already misses the contact.

Santana smiles at her and her heart melts.

This is insane.

Brittany avoids Santana's eyes and walks away.

She can't be involve with her, right? She's going to be a nun meaning she's straight!

She stops when she heard Quinn's voice. "Hey San, I was looking for you. Where did you go?"

She looks at them and she felt something like… she can't explain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just talking to…" Santana said as she looks at Brittany.

Quinn looks at Brittany and then they stare at each other for a while. They acknowledge each other with their eyes.

Then Quinn wrap her arms around Santana's shoulders, "Let's go home." she said. Santana smiles at Quinn and it made Brittany feels something she can't describe.

Without thinking, Brittany walk towards them and said, "Yeah, right. Let's go home. I'm coming home now."

Santana's smile widen as she pulls away from Quinn, "Really Brittany? You're coming home with us?"

Brittany leans into her and whispers, "Don't get too excited. I'm coming home to watch your every move." then she smiles at Quinn, "I miss you Q."

Quinn smiles at Brittany, "Me too, Britt. Welcome back."

Sugar walk towards them, "Hey, Is this for real? We're complete now?"

"Yup." Brittany said as she looks at Santana.

Quinn grabs Santana's wrist and Brittany stares at the gesture. Again, that feeling.

"What do you want to eat?" Quinn asks Santana. "Do you want pizza?"

"Yeah. I'd love that." Santana smiles widely.

"Then pizza it is." Quinn said.

"How about you Brittany? Do you like pizza?" Santana asks Brittany as she move towards her side, thus pulling away from Quinn.

"Whatever." Brittany said, then walks fast to avoid Santana. She's annoyed and she doesn't know why. Maybe because of Quinn and Santana's too-close-for-comfort gesture? Well, like she said, whatever!

Santana's smile falters. Seems like Brittany still didn't like her.

She felt sad, she really wants to be close to Brittany now that the blonde knows her secret. Atleast she can't hide from her anymore.

Sugar looks at her. "Hey, are you okay?"

She gives Sugar a fake smile. "Yup."

Quinn extends her hand once again and Santana takes it.

Sugar eyes the gesture curiously. This is the first time she sees Quinn holding hands with a guy, and it feels different. Quinn is a lesbian, they all are. None of them are bisexual so it's impossible for Quinn to like him right? Then she looks at Santino, his eyes, his nose, his smooth face… there's something about this guy. She can't pinpoint it though.

Then he smiles at her, that heart-warming smile. And Sugar's heart beats fast and suddenly she feels butterflies inside her stomach. Oh no! It's impossible!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: A N JELL in a music video involving bikinis. Uh, oh, what would Santana as Santino do? lol**

**Anyway, I hope u like this chapter. **

**Share me ur favorites? Fav scenes? Fav lines and Fav characters? **

**Thanks! =)**


	6. Off limits

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for this super late update. I've been very… (not busy) Occupied is the right word. So there, I apologized to all of you. And above all, there's no brittana in glee and heya in real life so I don't have any inspiration. So sad. Anyway, I'm planning to write a Quinntana fic but I should finish first Sticky Note Girl before starting that. Thanks for the reviews you gave me last chapter, I won't be able to do shoutouts today but keep in mind that I enjoy reading your reviews. **

**Thanks to loudestdork/keeeddooo for the cover image of this fanfic! **

**Mistakes are mine, I don't have time to check it anymore. So, here it is… enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"San, do you want another pizza?" Quinn offers Santana.

Santana sits between Sugar and Quinn while Brittany is in front of her. Brittany always eats in a quiet manner while Sugar talks non-stop as per usual.

Santana smiles at Quinn and nods her head. Quinn gives her another slice.

Brittany rolls her eyes, "For a short guy like you, you sure have a big appetite." she comments.

Santana's cheeks goes red. She doesn't know why. Now that Brittany knows her secret, they should be friends now right? They are both girls anyway. Brittany hates guys and she's not a guy.

She wants to be close to Brittany. She really wants to. The blonde is really mysterious. She wants to get to know her more deeply.

And she doesn't want someone hating her. That is a valid reason right?

"You're blushing San. You're really so cute, you know!" Quinn pinches Santana's cheeks.

Sugar chokes. Her eyebrows furrow on Quinn's sweet gesture to the guy.

Brittany stands up, making the spoon and fork create noise that made the three of them look at her.

Santana looks at her in awe. She wants to follow Brittany but she stops herself. She doesn't want to upset the blonde again by constantly following her around.

Sugar observed the whole scene and she was positively sure something is going on. "Okay. What was that?" she comments.

"What?" Quinn asks in return.

"Something is going on with Brittany and I wondered if San here is still the cause?" Sugar narrows her eyes at their 'guy' member.

"I don't know. Maybe she still doesn't like me." Santana said in a sad tone.

"You better get out of her way, Santino. I'm warning you. I'm always on her side." Sugar said, in her best warning tone voice.

Santana lowers her head. She really feels bad now, she doesn't want Sugar to be mad at her too.

Quinn looks at Santana's sorrowful face. She pats the back of Santana to make her feel better.

Santana smiles simply in return.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Thanks for accompanying me and Jolie again. I think she loves you already." Sugar said that makes me smile. I pat Jolie's head and she licks my hand in return. "I'm just wondering." Sugar continues, "She usually hated guys but surprisingly, she likes you San."

My eyes widen in guilt, "Guess I… I don't know. She likes me as much as I like her?" I said.

"Well, maybe. Anyway, I have to take a shower now. See you later." Sugar said and walk towards the house.

I kiss Jolie and whispers to her, "Don't tell them my secret."

The dog barks in return which made me giggle. I walk towards the house with a big smile on my face.

Sugar and I spent the whole morning walking and jogging around the village. And I'm glad we're getting closer now. Sugar is friendly and very funny, she made me laugh uncontrollably with her funny antics.

The personality of the three A N JELL are very much different. Sugar is the funny and friendly one. Quinn is kind and sweet. Brittany? Hmmm. Brittany is different from the two. She is mysterious.

Like right now. I can't help but to stare at her while she's doing her early dance work-out routine inside the gym room alone.

Her body moves in a very sensual manner that I can't help but to stare at her sexy body. Oh did I said the word 'sexy'? Well, it's not bad to appreciate other people's assets right? She has this amazing abs that even if you don't want to look, you can't help it. And I certainly can't help it.

It had been my routine to take a peek at Brittany dancing every morning. I admired how she moved and I can't help but to watch.

"Do you have a crush on Britt?"

"Huh? Wh-what?" I turn around and saw Sugar looking at me, crossing her arms.

"I repeat. Do you have a crush on Brittany?" Sugar repeats that makes me blush even more.

"Why would you think that?" I ask, walking away from her.

Sugar follows behind me. "Well, it's been a week. You're always here, watching her dance."

"Huh? I… uhm… It's not… I just admire her dancing skills." I stutter. I don't know why I'm nervous right now.

"I hate to remind this to you San. But you know that the three of us are lesbians right?" Sugar said that made me look at her in confusion. "You're not paying attention when I told you before?"

They are lesbians? So it means that they are attracted to…

"We are attracted to girls. We date girls. We like girls." Sugar said, as if reading her mind.

I fought the urge to make the sign of the cross. Is that even possible? I mean, they are all gorgeous. How could they not like boys? "Why?" I ask Sugar.

Sugar combs her hair with her fingers. "We all went to an all-girls school and we just happened to like girls. And we have a wide range of lesbian fans, even straight girls, and we all love the attention they're giving us."

My eyebrows furrowed. My heart beats faster than it should. I breathe deeply and ask. "How do you know you're attracted to girls? I mean… Uhm.. To your same kind?"

Sugar looks at me and she scratches her neck, "Well, for me I really like girls. They kiss nice. They have soft lips, soft body… They're different. I love kissing girls. Boys are gross. No offense to you though."

"Oh… None taken." I said, waiting for her to continue. "Then?" I encourage.

"Hmmm… my heart beats faster whenever I see a girl I'm attracted to. Like I just want to see the girl smile and I want to be the reason of that smile. I can't help thinking about her. And I always imagine myself with her." Sugar rambles but my mind went overdrive.

I want to see Brittany smile and I want to be the reason of that smile. I'm always thinking of her. Sometimes I imagine myself with her.

As a friend, right? I'm just thinking of her as a friend right, right?

But how come my heart beats faster whenever I see her, her blonde hair and blue eyes always captivates me.

"Hey are you even listening?" Sugar said, poking me on my cheek.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm listening." I said, Sugar's finger stays on my cheek.

"Hey, for a guy like you, you sure have a soft cheeks like us girls do." Sugar said that made my eyes widen.

I'm struggling for words when I heard someone clears her throat behind me.

"Some guys have soft cheeks too, Sugar. That's not impossible."

I turn around just to see Brittany wiping her face with her towel, then her eyes shifts into mine. I want to say thanks to her for saving me an explanation but she walks away after giving me a bored look.

I didn't realize that my heart beats triple fast when Brittany appeared out of nowhere.

Unconsciously, I touch the left side of my chest. This isn't what I think it is, right?

* * *

A knock on the door wakes me up from my sleep. I glance at my watch and I find out that it's only 9 in the evening. The knock on my door continues that I have to force myself to stand up.

I check on myself first as I no longer wear my binder that covers my breasts.

"Santino! Open the door!" Sugar calls out.

I decide not to wear the binder. Anyway, my pajama is big enough to cover my whole body.

"Hey." I greet as soon as I open the door.

"Come on, we're having a private pool party." Sugar, in her pink robe, tugs my hand.

"What? Pool party?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah. So, just wear your trunks and come join us outside. Hurry up okay?" Sugar said then walks away.

Trunks? Pool? Party?

I'm doomed!

* * *

I walk slowly, taking my time, I'm so nervous I don't know if I can handle it. I hug my robe for dear life. I don't know if I can handle this situation.

"Hey San. What took you so long?" Sugar calls out.

She and Quinn are sitting by the pool side and I notice that Quinn widen her eyes at the sight of me. I wonder why.

"Why did you invite San with us?" Quinn said as she glares at Sugar. "You should have let him rest." she said then walk towards me.

I can't help but to stare at her body, with that green 2-piece bikini of hers, she looks perfectly beautiful.

"I thought you're sleeping already? It's okay if you don't want to join us." Quinn said as she looks at my robe. Suddenly, I feel self-conscious. What is she looking at?

I want to go back, of course. It's my chance to escape. "Oh. Is it okay if I go back? I'm really tired." I said.

But then Sugar appears in front of me wearing a pink bikini. She looks sexy and perfect too.

Good thing. Brittany isn't here. Or else I won't be able to handle it, I think.

"No San, join us. It would be fun." Sugar tugs my arm and she scrunches her nose annoyingly to Quinn.

Quinn grabs my other arm and glares at Sugar. "Didn't you hear what he just said? He is tired so just let it go and let him rest, Sugar." she said in a serious tone that made Sugar flinched.

But then I heard a splash sound coming from the pool. My eyes flew on that direction.

Oh. My. G…. Oops I can't say the name of the Lord in vain… But the sight is just so amazing! She is amazing. Brittany S. Pierce. She's like a goddess coming out of the pool.

My jaws drop at the sight of her in her royal blue bikini. Her wet blonde hair. Those captivating blue eyes. Those thin pinkish lips. I immediately take away my eyes from her breasts, instead my eyes linger on her legs. Those legs that seems to go on and on.

Oh.

I felt Sugar elbowed me. Then she whispers, "Close your mouth."

I blush furiously as I literally close my mouth. I cough awkwardly to add an effect.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposedly be sleeping right now? We have rehearsals for tomorrow. I don't need an incompetent member of this group. You have a lot to learn to cope up with us." Brittany said, with a bored look on her face.

"But-" Sugar tries to reason out.

"No buts Sugar." Brittany turn around then walks away. I can't help but to stare at her butt now. Then to my surprise, she turn around. Oh boy, she caught me staring at her butt! "Besides, I don't want the company of a guy whose practically undressing me with his eyes."

My jaw drops again. Literally. She knows that I'm checking her out!

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, San." Sugar said, apologetically. "I just want the four of us to spend time together."

I look at Sugar and I know she really felt bad. Without thinking, I caress her face with my right hand and force her to look at me. "It's okay. Don't feel bad." I whisper softly.

I notice her stiffen with my sudden movement. I drop my hand instantly. "Oh, I'm sorry." I murmured then I turn around and walk away from them.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"What is taking him so long?" Sugar mumbles.

I cross my legs as I ignore what she said.

"Like really? Can someone knock at his door and wake him up?" Sugar continues.

I flip the page of the book I'm reading. "Why don't you go there and ask him yourself?" I said in a bored tone then I took a sip on my coffee.

"I don't want to go there." Sugar replied immediately. I wonder what's going on with her. She seems a little distracted even last night. "I'm just concerned. I mean, he needs to eat breakfast before going to rehearsals right?"

Quinn motions to stand up but I beat her out of it without thinking. Shit. What's going on with me?

"I'll go to his room." I said, trying to avoid Quinn's stare.

As I walk towards 'his' room, I can't help but shiver at the thought of her, probably sleeping without her binder on. I don't want to entertain dirty thoughts but I just can't make them go away!

I knock.

No answer.

I breathe deeply. "Hey! Wake up!" I scream while continuously knocking on the door.

I heard footsteps coming and then the door opens.

And. Oh. My. Fucking. Shit.

She looks fucking hot! Her pajama top reveals small amount of cleavage, yeah I saw them because I'm taller so I'm looking down at her, and I can't help but notice that she has nice boobs! Lucky binder!

"Hi. Good morning." Santana said in a raspy voice as she looks at me, then she might have notice me staring at her boobs, she immediately looks down and covers herself.

Due to the embarrassment I felt, I switch on my bitch mode again. I push her inside and I heard her gasp as my fingers made in contact with her arm.

"Wha-"

I cut her off as soon as I lock the door behind me. "You are so damn lucky I was the one who saw you in that state, Santana!" Santana? Hmmm, it felt so good to say her name. God, what am I thinking?!

"Huh?" She looks at herself again with that innocent look on her beautiful face.

She looks at me like I am speaking alien to her.

"Damn it! Don't open the door without wearing your binder on. Otherwise don't open it without wearing your bra!" I finally said, I could feel my cheeks reddened like a tomato.

And then I saw her blush and I felt the need to restrain myself or otherwise I might kiss her right here, right now.

I wonder when did I start feeling like this towards her? When I thought she was a guy, I've been asking myself, am I bisexual? Coz apart from her posing as a clumsy guy that irritates me, if I were to be honest, I've kinda notice her at that time. But I didn't gave too much attention on that before because I know I'm only attracted to girls. Anyway whatever. She is going to be a nun! I can't have this dirty thoughts about her!

Santana turn her back away from me, "Why are you here?" she softly asked.

Again, I was distracted by the sight of her sexy neck. Why did she had to cut her hair short thus exposing one of my weakness? Snap out of it Brittany. You can't fall for her!

I clear my throat, "I just want to tell you that I won't back you up anymore. You have to be careful next time. Last night, you showed up wearing a robe? What was underneath that robe huh? A bikini?"

"No. Of course not." Santana shakes her head, "I'm wearing this scuba diving outfit that I saw inside my closet."

"Really? You're smarter than I thought." I said, impressed by her thinking.

"Brittany?" she said as she turn to face me.

I was caught off guard by her brown eyes as she looks directly at me. "What?" I ask.

"Do you… like girls too… like Sugar?" she asks that made me furrow my eyebrows at her sudden interest. She didn't know?

Nevertheless, I answer her question. "Yes."

"Do you have a girlfriend? I was just wondering, I mean. I'm just curious and all… but you don't have to-"

"I don't have a girlfriend right now." I said. "I never had one. I don't do relationships." I said in a monotone voice. "It will just ruin my career."

"But you like them?" she asks again.

"Yup. I had flings before but ever since the A N JELL became famous, I don't have time anymore."

Silence.

Our eyes meet.

No one dare to speak.

Then Santana 'fucking' lick her lips in front of me but in an innocent way. Like, it was just an habit, nothing more.

But my goddamn thoughts went overdrive at that simple gesture.

"Did you have a boyfriend before you decided to become a nun?" I ask, breaking the silence that surrounded us earlier.

She shakes her head. "No."

Our eyes linger again for a while and my heart beats faster again. I don't think I can handle this. She has to go! I turn my back from her and headed towards the door, "Next time you make mistake, I won't help you anymore. If Sue discovers about you being a girl, she'll definitely kick you out of the band. So be careful if you want to stay longer here. For your twin brother." I twist the door knob. "Prepare yourself and go down to eat breakfast. We're having a video taping rehearsal for MTV awards. Don't make us wait long." My voice is back from being cold again.

As soon as I went out of her room, I breathe. Phew. I'm saved.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"A pool scene?" My eyes widen.

"Oh, I haven't told you this morning? It must have slipped on my mind." Brittany said, her eyes teasing. Then she leans into me and whispers against my ear, "What will you do now, _Santino_?"

I swallow hard. I'm doomed. Her hot breath made my knees weak. What is happening to me?

Will arrives out of nowhere and grabs my arm. "I need to talk to you, Santino."

I saw how Brittany smirks and I know right then and there, I will be caught.

Forgive me, brother. I'm about to ruin your chance to become a rockstar.

I close my eyes.

"Santana!" William said.

I open my eyes just to see that I'm already inside the dressing room.

"Put this on." he said.

"What is this?" I ask.

"A suit."

"But I thought it will be a pool scene? And I have to wear trunks?" I ask, my mind confuse.

"Well, the production designer is a good friend of mine, so I suggested something and they liked the idea and made some changes." Will smile, obviously pleased at himself.

I let out a deep breath. Phew.

* * *

With my white suit, that covers my entire body, (thank God!) I walk towards Sugar. She is wearing a white dress. Not a swimsuit. Thank goodness.

"Hey." I greet. "What's wrong?"

She looks severely bothered.

"I don't like this dress. We're on a fucking swimming pool and we have to dress like this?!" she exclaims. "How inconvenient!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, it looks good on you." I comment and Sugar's eyes widen.

Then she avoids my eyes. And she's blushing too. "Thanks." she said softly. "I have to go. See you later." then she run away.

What's wrong with her?

"And then you're saved again. Lucky girl."

I turn around to see Brittany looking like an angel… princess… goddess. Oh boy, she looks gorgeous.

I'm pretty sure that my mouth is gaping at her.

"You're…. beautiful…" I said softly. Oh! Did I said that out loud?

"I know." she said then smirks at me. "You're literally devouring me."

I close my mouth and I'm also sure that my cheeks are red. "I'm not." I said quickly.

Brittany touches my chin and as her fingers touch my skin, it burns. "You should close your mouth every time you look at me." she said softly, seducing me with her eyes. Oh boy, did I say the word 'seduce'? Why would she? I'm straight. And a future nun. Why is she flirting with me? And why is my heart beats faster again?

I turn away from her. "I'm not doing that." I said firmly.

"Well then… it's good to know that. Coz I'm not interested anyway." she said then walk away.

And then I felt like my heart is broken. Why am I hurting?

She's not interested. With me. That should be okay, right?

It's not that I'm interested with her. I don't even like girls. Even boys.

"Okay! Where are my A N JELLs?" the director said in a loud voice.

I walk towards him with a heavy heart.

* * *

"Santino! You should do it like this. You should dive in the water naturally. No not like that. Don't hold your breath. Be natural." the director repeats his words over and over and I have to dive in and out. I can't do it right. I'm exhausted already.

Brittany, Quinn and Sugar did their stunt right and I was left here repeating the stunt over and over.

There is a photo shoot going on and they have to go there after this scene. I can't ruin the entire schedule.

I'm already breathing heavily and my eyes are already red.

A splash on my side made me turn right. "What the-?"

"I will teach him." Brittany said directly to the director as she gets inside the pool again with me.

My eyes lock at hers.

Her hands on my hips. "You have to do this correctly. I want to go home early and we need a group photo shoot. With you present of course." she rolls her eyes. "Now, get in the water slowly. Don't make it to obvious that you breathe before diving in. Act natural. Then come back, look at the camera and don't struggle." she said. "Now do it. Don't rush."

And I did what she said.

"Good shot!" The director screams. "Thank god! You finally did it!" then he screams, "It's a wrap! Finally!" then the crew start to pack their things.

Brittany gets out of the pool. She smiles at me. Then walks away, carrying a towel with her.

"Wait!" I scream, getting out of the pool too. I'm not that tall so it took me few seconds before I manage to climb up. I'm not good at swimming. This is the reason why I can't perfect the scene because I struggle most of the time.

She stops and looks at me.

"I just want to say thanks." I said, breathing heavily.

She didn't say anything. She just nod then she walks away again.

I follow her behind. We are now alone because the crew left, as fast as they can. Maybe they're already tired and hungry. Like me.

"Wait up." I said but she just continue walking, ignoring me.

I walk fast and suddenly I trip. Oh shit!

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I heard a big splash of water and that made me turn around.

"Santana!" I scream. She's now at the middle of the pool struggling to swim. She doesn't know how to swim! Oh shit!

I dive in and swim as fast as I can…

"Santana! Santana!" I shake her shoulders.

"I'm okay." she coughs. "I'm okay. Thank you." she said, tears welled in her eyes.

She hugs me and I can't help but to hug her back. I was so scared seeing her like that. I thought something bad will happen to her.

I shake my head. I won't allow that.

I push her slowly and lift her chin. "Are you really alright?" I said.

I can see that her breathing is uneven.

She nods her head.

And then our eyes meet.

Dark orbs meet mine.

I'm already mesmerize.

My eyes went down on her parted lips. Oh! They look soft. And inviting.

I lift my eyes on hers again and I notice her looking at my lips too.

My self-control fades. Oh god! I'm going to regret this!

I lean in and capture her parted lips.

My mind swirl as I taste her lips for the first time.

Her lips were unmoving. Mine were eager to taste her.

The warmth of her lips. The softness of them.

But still, no movement. I open my eyes for a while and I saw her eyes thoroughly closed, like she was savoring my kiss.

Does she want this?

I'm about to pull away when her lips move against mine.

Oh god.

She mirrors the movement of my lips earlier.

Now that I think of it, she doesn't know how to kiss.

She just follows my lead.

I open my mouth and I felt her shiver when I brush my tongue against her lips.

She pulls away. Her eyes wide like saucers.

"I…. uhm… I gotta go…" she stammers.

She stands up and walks away, leaving me speechless.

Did I scare her?

I did scare her.

I comb my hair with my fingers.

What have I done?

I am evil. I shouldn't have done that.

To a future nun. For god's sake!

Crap!

I touch my lips and close my eyes.

My heart beats erratically.

Oh shit!

This won't happened again! I scold myself.

Never.

Never with Santana.

She's off limits.

* * *

**Woah! Santana? Off limits? Hmmm… we'll see about that! hahahaha**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this brittana chapter. And come on, give me some reviews? **

**What's your fav scene? Fav lines? and Fav characters? :)**


	7. Rumours

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey lovely ladies! I'm sorry for the hiatus that is happening with my stories. I'm just busy with stuff, actually I'm not busy, haha I'm just lazy to write because I enjoy reading other fanfic stories,mostly Quinntana, they occupies most of my time, apart from my girlfriend of course. Well anyway, I hope you still continue reading this story. **

**Actually, I'm planning to write 2 Quinntana stories, yes that's right. Two. And of course, the Sticky Note Girl will soon come to an end, maybe 2 or 3 chapters remaining. Anyway, thanks for the follows, favorites, comments you gave this story, and all of my other stories. You are all my inspiration to write apart from Santana/Naya Rivera of course. **

**Mistakes are mine. No time to proofread it anymore. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_**SANTANA**_

I walk as fast as I can away from Brittany. My clothes are wet, and I don't know what to do. Should I dry them off first, change into something dry or get out of here? I don't know what to do.

Brittany kissed me and I kissed back. I'm supposed to get angry but I'm not. I even like it, actually. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? Mother Superior, what would I do? What should I do? I touch my heart and it's still beating so fast as if I run a mile. What is happening to me? I'm not my brother! I'm a girl! So, why am I feeling like this?

I shake my head. This isn't happening! Mother Superior will kill me. She will definitely kill me. I shouldn't kiss anyone, and a girl, for pete's sake!

I shouldn't!

I couldn't!

I touch my lips and I shiver. Her lips were so soft. The feeling was super nice. And then I felt her tongue brushed my lips and I panicked. Something burn inside me, a foreign feeling, I'm not used to this feelings, reactions, or whatever this is. I can't!

"San! Where are you going?"

I turn around to see Quinn behind me.

"Uhm… A-about to g-go home?" I stutter.

"With wet clothes on? Come here." she said, raising her eyebrow. "I'll dry you up."

"Okay." I said, nodding my head. Atleast Quinn is here, she can calm me down.

We went straight to the dressing room, "Here. Wear this." she said as she begins to unbutton my long sleeves polo.

I panicked. Quinn is undressing me! "Stop." I said, my voice raises a bit as I hold her hands.

Quinn looks at me innocently.

"I'll do it." I told her while looking intently at her, "by myself."

Quinn snap out of my gaze, "Oh… okay. I'll wait for you outside." she said hurriedly.

"Whew! That was close!" I breathe as soon as Quinn left the room.

* * *

_**BRITTANY **_

"What were you thinking? We have a wide pool of our own, why would you swim by yourself here?" Sugar just can't stop assaulting me with questions when she saw me all wet near the pool. "Hey Brittany, are you listening? Why won't you answer my questions?"

I stop walking, without turning back, I manage to answer her questions coldly, "I got myself wet because of your new member. I saved _him_ from drowning."

And then there was silence.

"Pfft. Pathetic right? What kind of a man is he, really?" I said in a bored tone. I can't help it. I need to act like I don't care. Like what happened really didn't happened.

Leaving Sugar behind, I walk towards the dressing room. Quinn is there, looking flustered.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Her eyes went wide as she looks at me, "Why are you all wet, too?"

I ignore her. I don't want to explain anymore.

I was about to open the door when Quinn moves in front of me, blocking me.

I raise my eyebrow, "What are you doing? I need to change, Quinn. As you can see, I'm all wet here!"

"Santino is inside. He's changing too. You shouldn't come inside." she said.

I roll my eyes. Right. Santino, Santana, whatever her name is!

Then suddenly, the door opens and Santana step outside. Our eyes locked with each other.

"Uhh…. uhm… Thanks for saving me earlier." she said softly then avoids my eyes.

I just nod my head and step inside the dressing room.

I lean towards the door as soon as it was close. I exhale a deep breath. Oh fuck. I have a shitty life! My heart beats triple fast that I'm beginning to worry I might have an heart attack.

Fuck.

Damn.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"What happened?" Quinn asks me as soon as Brittany closes the door.

"I nearly drowned myself, and Brittany saves me." I said, lowering my head trying to hide the blush creeping in my cheeks.

Sugar appears in front of me and she points directly at my nose. "Are you really a man?" she asks, her voice angry.

I swallow hard. Am I caught?

Quinn tugs me and she steps in front of Sugar. "What kind of question is that?" Quinn's voice matches that of Sugar.

"What kind of a man is he? Letting a girl save him from drowning?" Sugar answers, her eyes catching mine.

"I… I… don't know how to swim." I admitted.

Quinn hugs me, "It's okay, San. No one blame you for anything. Good thing Brittany was there, I would have done the same thing if I was the one present."

Sugar crosses her arms, "I wouldn't." she said. "He should be the one doing the saving job, you know."

"Sugar!" Quinn glares at her.

I walk towards Sugar, I caress her folded arms. "I'm sorry for being not-so-man-enough. I promise I will do my best to protect all of you next time." I said. Sugar looks at me, I gave her my genuine smile.

She moves away from me, like I have some kind of infectious disease.

I furrow my eyebrows at Sugar. Does she hates me now?

I walk towards her. "Are you still angry at me?" I ask.

"N-No." she stutters. "I'm not."

"Okay." I said, my eyes sad. I think nobody likes me here.

I turn around just to come face to face with Brittany.

"Uh… uh… Hi." I greet.

Awkward.

My eyes linger on her thin lips. Kissable… thin… lips… Oh! What am I thinking?!

"Uh… yeah." she said then turn around, practically running away from me.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

Quinn walks at my side and grab my shoulders, she whispers into my ear as we walk, "Don't worry about them. I'm here, I will take care of you."

I smile widely at Quinn. "Thanks Quinn."

She pinches my cheeks. "You're welcome."

With Quinn's close proximity with me, my heartbeat remains the same.

Maybe I was just nervous in front of Brittany. Sometimes, she really scares me. That can only be the reason, right?

* * *

_**BRITTANY **_

I was pacing back and forth thinking of ways on how could I avoid Santana. It's easier said than done because I just can't get her out of my head. She occupies like half of my brain, nope maybe 3/4? Or the whole part? Fuck. I'm really doomed.

No! I can't act like this in front of her, I mean, I could just go back ignoring her. I could do that.

That's what I'll do.

I open the door and there she is, the object of my mind, Santana. My eyes went wide.

Her eyes went wide too. I can say she was about to knock on my bedroom door when I opened it.

My eyebrows furrow, "What are you doing here?" I ask in an icy tone, and cross my arms in the process as I lean against the door frame.

Santana is fidgeting her nails. I can tell that she's nervous too.

Awkward. I know.

"Can we talk?" she asks softly.

"What do you want to talk about?" I replied.

"Hmmm… You know… the… uhmmm… you know…" she said as she lowers her gaze.

"Fine. Talk." I said, I should just get this over with. "Come in."

I can sense that she is hesitant to come inside with me. I roll my eyes.

After a while, she steps inside. She face me but maintaining distance between us.

She clears her throat, she is nervous, I am positively sure. "What happened yesterday, I mean, why did it happened?"

I avoid her eyes, taking time to answer her question. Why did I kiss her yesterday? I honestly don't know. I exhale a deep breath, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake. I honestly don't know why I did that actually.

I look at her, and there is sadness in her eyes. What the fuck should I tell her? She is a nun! Worst than being an ordinary straight girl!

She nods her head. "Guess I should go." she said then walk towards the door.

I want to ask the question that had been rattling my brain ever since yesterday. "Why did you kissed me back?"

She stop on her tracks. "Does it matter?" she asks.

"Of course, it does." I said, our eyes meet.

"You are my first kiss. It's new to me. And to be honest, I like it." she said that made me feel butterflies inside my stomach. "But you're right. It was a mistake. You're a girl, I'm a girl. I'm not… you know…"

I cut her off. "You're not a lesbian like me. You can't even say the word." I scoffed.

She shakes her head, "It's not like that. It's just that, you're making me confused. And I'm not allowed to be confuse anymore, I will become a nun in a few months and I need to get you off my mind and…" she rambles that I can't control myself as I wrap her in my arms.

"Shhh… Shhh… I'm sorry for putting you in a situation like this." I whisper as I caress her hair. Her hair smells nice. I shake my head, I have to stop myself, it will just bring trouble for Santana.

I pull her away from me and force her to look deeply into my eyes, "Should I stay away from you, from now on?"

She shakes her head immediately, "No. I don't want you to."

I furrow my eyebrows, "It will just make you confuse even more?"

"I don't want you to stay away from me." she said softly, then avoids my eyes.

I lift her chin up so she could face me. "San, I think it's not a good idea."

Her eyes linger on my lips and I have to fight the urge to not kiss her. So, help me God.

"We could be friends?" she suggests as she lift her eyes on me.

I smile at that. I admit defeat. I can't stay away from her. "Friends."

"No kissing friends. Just friends." she said, smiling adorably.

"Right. No kissing." I replied, but then she stare at my lips again. I smirk. "But you have to stop staring at my lips from now on."

She moves away from me, that I already miss touching her. I frown.

"I'm not staring at your lips." she denies that I have to laugh at that.

"Okay." I said, smiling.

"You don't believe me." she said, frowning.

"I believe you." I said, still smiling.

She glares at me. I reach out to her and ruffle her hair and we both headed towards the door.

I have to protect my heart from her.

But I can't stay away from her now.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

1 2 3 sway

1 2 3 sway

I smile as I follow the dance steps. I can feel that I'm already improving. Not as good as Brittany, Quinn and Sugar but at least I can follow steps now.

"That's nice Santino! You're getting better!" the choreographer said and I smile at him.

"Thanks." I said, grinning.

Then Quinn came near me and offers to wipes the sweat off my forehead.

"You were amazing, San." she said as she wipes the sweat off me. Quinn is really sweet. She always takes care of me.

Sugar appears in front of me and offers me a bottled water. "Here." she said. "You're improving a lot, by the way."

I flash a toothy grin at her. "Thanks Sugar." I said. Sugar is also sweet even if she is acting weird sometimes.

I look around for Brittany though, I hope I didn't disappoint her with my performance today.

But to my dismay, she's not here. Maybe she left already.

"Where is Brittany?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I think she went to the restroom." Sugar answers.

Good. I thought she left already.

* * *

Brittany and I became close ever since we had that talk. I admit sometimes she was still distant but I think she's just like that. Quinn and Sugar say so.

We are about to leave the dancing studio when Sue enters the room.

"Good afternoon my lovely A N JELL! I have an announcement to make." Sue said, her voice raises.

We gather in front of her.

"Where is Brittany?" Sue asks.

"I'm here. Why?" Brittany answers. She just enter the room and looks at me, flashes me a smile that made my heart flutter.

"Good. I want you to meet Ms. Rachel Berry." Sue said, then at her back enters a petite brunette.

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you." Rachel said, giving all of us a smile.

"Rachel is the broadway diva everyone talks about. She just signed a contract with us and I want the A N JELL to join her in her debut album. One song would be nice. Or maybe two." Sue said, looking at Brittany.

Brittany remains silent.

"Sure." Quinn answers, offering Rachel her hand. "Welcome to Sylvester Records, Rachel."

Sugar joins in too, "So you are the broadway diva? You have a nice voice, by the way. I'm Sugar." then they shake each other hand.

Rachel smiles, "Thanks. I'm really looking forward to work with you all." she said.

I walk closer too, "I'm Santino. Nice to meet you." I said.

Rachel took my hand and gave me a smile. Then her eyes fly towards Brittany. She walk towards her and offers her hand. "Hi Brittany. I'm really honored to work with you." she said.

Brittany furrow her eyebrows, then she looks at me.

I look away. I don't know. I felt something deep within me. Seeing Rachel like that, talking to Brittany made me feel… I don't know.

Sue snickers. She whispers to us, "Rachel likes Brittany. The reason she chose our company than others was because of Brittany. She have this huge crush on her."

I felt a kick on my chest when I heard that from Sue. Rachel likes Brittany?

I look at them again. Rachel seems invested on her conversation with Brittany.

And then I felt it.

Jealous.

I am jealous.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"What?! You want me to team up with Berry romantically? Are you out of your mind Sue?" I said, slamming my fist on the table.

Sue called my attention earlier so she could talk to me privately in her office but this didn't cross my mind.

"Brittany, you have to understand. She needs publicity. And you're the right girl for that." Sue said, matching my tone.

"I don't need publicity! So, count me out!" I said, combing my hair with my fingers. "This is insane!"

"Calm down, Brittany. It's all an act. Listen to me, as much as you don't want publicity, believe me, you need this."

"Why?" I ask.

"One reporter asked me if you and Santino are dating." Sue said that made my eyes wide.

"What?!"

"I don't believe it, of course. You, of all people, aren't interested in men, so I assumed that they misunderstood your gestures with each other. The reporter told me that you and Santino were both cuddly with each other in every interviews and shows you attended lately." Sue explains that made me frown.

"We weren't cuddly with each other! I have to admit, Santino and I get along with each other now but it's because we are A N JELL, for god's sake! Are they crazy or what? Long before, they started rumors about me and Santino fighting, now this?" I said, almost screaming.

"Brittany, you have the most number of lesbian fans. It will ruin your career if rumors of you and Santino dating hit the entertainment news."

"But we aren't!" I said, slamming the table once again. Well, I wish we are but sadly, we are not dating.

"That is why we are trying to fix things. It won't just ruin yours, it will ruin Santino's career too. You see, his fans are also increasing in number so I want him to become single and available for all the girls out there, and well, for the other gender too." Sue shrugs. "You understand my point, Pierce?" she said, authoritatively.

I don't want to ruin Santana's career. She has personal reasons; reasons involving her mother, and I just can't ruin her career. Or her twin brother's career.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" I answer defeatedly.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Hey Britt. Come join us. We just finished the first movie, we are going to start the next." I greet as Brittany enters the house. It's been a week since that awkward meeting with Rachel Berry. According to Will, Rachel is busy recording her other songs but by next week, we are gonna participate.

In truth, I don't want to see Rachel Berry again. I don't want her getting near with Brittany.

Brittany looks tired and I want to ask where she went.

"Where did you go, by the way?" Quinn asks.

Brittany looks at me with tired eyes. "I'm really tired." she said, not answering Quinn's question.

I stand up and walk towards her. "Why?" I ask again.

She stares at me and tells Sugar to stop the movie. Then she walk towards the TV and press the remote.

I furrow my eyebrows at her action.

And then she increases the volume of the TV and my eyes flew there.

"BRITTANY S. PIERCE WAS SPOTTED HAVING A DATE WITH BROADWAY DIVA, RACHEL BERRY.

THE TWO ARE RUMORED TO HAVE A SECRET RELATIONSHIP.

BUT NOW, SEEMS LIKE IT'S NOT A SECRET ANYMORE"

Then pictures of Brittany and Rachel holding hands, eating together, and even kissing each other flashes on the screen.

My eyes are wide open as I watch. I felt it, the ache in my heart.

I look at Brittany and she is staring at me.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"You're dating Rachel Berry?" Sugar exclaims, clapping her hands. "Why did you not tell us?"

"I'm happy for you, Britt. It's time for you to have a girlfriend." Quinn said and hugs Brittany.

I stood frozen.

Sugar and Quinn congratulated her and I struggle to fight the tears that are starting to form.

My phone rings, save by the bell, "I need to answer this." I said then I left.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Brittany and Rachel? Hmmm… I know, I can't imagine them together also. But I need to make Santana jealous. And Rachel is the perfect antagonist in this story.**

**So yeah, give me some reviews? **

**What's your favorite scene? Favorite characters? and Favorite line?**

**NEXT UPDATE: STICKY NOTE GIRL or my new QUINNTANA story… (depends upon my mood) **

**Bonus! The new Quinntana fics that I plan to write in the future:**

**1. Fix my car… I'll fix your heart. (Snobbish Santana; Lovestruck Quinn)**

**2. I want your heart not just your body (FUBU Santana and Quinn)**

**Well, I hope the title gives you a lot of ideas on how the story will go :)**


	8. First performance

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the late update. Please don't hate me. :) I'm just busy with my other stories that I have to apologize for the late update of this. Anyway, I hope you still love this story and make time to review. Mistakes are mine, writing is really exhausting, you know, so I don't have time to proofread it anymore. Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

_**SANTANA**_

Why am I feeling like this? I can't even breathe. It's like I want to cry my heart out. Brittany is in love with Rachel Berry? How did that happened?

But then again, why am I acting like this? Why am I feeling like this?

A knock on the door tore me away from my inner thoughts. I walk towards my door and open it.

"Can we please talk?" Brittany said, her eyes pleading.

I nod my head. Even if I'm hurting right now, I just can't push Brittany away.

She walks inside my room and I close my door.

"Who called you?" she asked.

"William." I answered simply.

She nods her head. "Listen, about me and Rachel-"

I smile faintly. "Yeah, about that. Congratulations. You look good together." I said, and I want to scold myself because I'm lying. I'm not happy with the two of them together. Why am I not happy?

"Santana…" Brittany softly said, as she walk towards me. We are now inches apart from each other. My heart is beating faster now that we're so close with each other.

Brittany caresses my cheeks, her piercing blue eyes bored into mine. I broke eye contact but my eyes settled on her lips. Wrong move because I really really want her to kiss my pain away but I can't. We can't.

I pull away from her. I can't handle it. I sat down at the edge of my bed.

She sighs, "Sue wants me and Rachel to pretend that we are a couple. It's for Rachel's career boost."

I widen my eyes, "So, you are not really a couple?" I asked, just to make sure.

She smiles at me. "I'm not in any way interested with her, Santana."

I want to fight the smile that is forming on my face. "She's pretty." I commented.

She sits down beside me. "I'm not interested." she repeats.

I can't help but to smile at her.

"Why are you grinning like a fool now?"

I blushed. "What? No, I'm not!" I deny.

"I think you are." she teases as she poke my ribs.

I move away.

She tickles me and I push her hand away. "Stop it!" I said, laughing at her.

"I won't until you tell me why you seem happy now?" she insisted as she tickles me again on both sides.

"Stop it, Britt!" I said, scolding her.

She didn't stop though.

She tickles me until I ended up lying on my bed while she's on top of me.

"Britt!" I gasp, my breathing ragged.

She stops but her eyes never left mine. Then slowly, she tear her eyes away from mine then settled on my lips.

Unconsciously, I lick my lips.

"I think I'm going straight to hell..." she whispers softly.

"Why?" I ask, my breathing uneven.

"Because I want to kiss your lips right now." she said huskily that made my heart melt. She wants to kiss me again! Is this a dream? "Santana, please tell me to stop. Just stay stop and I'll leave. Please say it." she whispers again.

She looks at me and I can tell that her eyes are pleading, and I don't know what on earth her eyes were pleading for? I'm so confused.

"Say it." she said again.

I breathe deeply. I don't want her to leave. "I can't. I can't say it."

With that, she presses her lips on mine and my hands automatically went at the back of her neck. She kisses me softly and expertly. With just her kisses, it feels like I'm in another world or another dimension.

She caresses my upper lip then my bottom lip then she does it alternately. Like a slave to her master, I follow the movement of her lips.

I open my mouth and I mirrored her movements. I focus on her top lip then after savoring it, I went on her bottom lip. She whimpers and I could tell she liked what I did. So I repeat what I did.

Her hands are at the side of my head supporting her weight as we kissed each other. I want to taste her lips fully so I let my tongue out and she immediately sucks it that I moan.

Heat radiated all over my body that I arched my back towards her, looking for some friction. She granted it as she press her body against mine.

We both moan at the contact of our body press against each other. Then she sticks her tongue out and I let her tongue explore my mouth. I moan once again.

We continued to explore each other's mouth but then the sound of my phone broke us apart immediately. As if being awaken in our trance, she pulls away abruptly and stands up.

My eyes darted on my phone, it's William again. I answer it immediately.

Before I know it, Brittany already leaves my room.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?" I said as I stare at my door.

"I have something very important to tell you…" he said.

That caught my attention. "What is it?" I asked.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

Oh god! What did I do? Why did I kiss her? A nun? For god's sake! I am literally fucked up!

I should have stop myself! I should know better!

I am really going straight to hell right now!

"Hey Britt! Why do you look all flustered? What happened to you?" Quinn asks as soon as she saw me entering the kitchen.

"I'm okay." I said. I grab a bottled water from the fridge and drinks it all in one gulp. Damn, her lips are so soft. Fuck, what am I thinking? I should stop!

Quinn looks at me, "I wonder if San is sleeping already? We haven't had our dinner yet." she said.

I didn't answer. I feel super guilty of what happened.

Oh god, her lips. It's all I could think of!

"Where is San?" Sugar asks as she enters the kitchen.

"I'll call her." Quinn said, standing up.

I want to protest but I can't. I don't know what to do, oh fuck.

After a few seconds, Santana enters the kitchen. Our eyes met. I look down to avoid her eyes.

"Oh good, you're already here. Let's have dinner now." Quinn said joyfully as she tugs Santana's arm.

I can't even look at her. I'm so ashamed of what I did.

"I'm not really hungry." I said in my usual tone of voice. At the corner of my eye, I felt Santana's eyes on me. I shrug my shoulders. I should probably take a rest.

* * *

The next morning, I try to avoid Santana so I went early at the studio. I kept myself busy so I couldn't think about Santana anymore. I don't know what to do about the growing tension we both experienced when we were together. Santana will soon become a nun and I don't want her to think that I'm trying to confuse her. Well, I did kiss her yesterday, and that just ruined the situation we are currently in.

I was able to practice our dance routine endlessly that I'm so freaking exhausted when they came; Quinn, Sugar and of course Santana.

"Hey! You were just here all along. We were looking all over for you, Britt." Quinn said.

I nod my head, acknowledging them all. "I want to be ready for our next stage performance 2 days from now. There's no room for rest." I said simply. MTV music awards are our next stage performance and this is Santana's big break because it will be the first time that she would perform with us live.

Sugar smiles at me, then she walk towards me and touch my shoulders. "You're right. This will be Santino's big performance and we should do our very best to make it look even more amazing. Right San?"

I look at Santana and she nods her head, beaming at Sugar then at me. "Right! I'll give my best!" she said, her voice full of confidence. She looks happy though. Wasn't she affected of what happened between us last night?

Quinn ruffles her hair and I felt something pang inside my chest.

"We are here to support you, San. You will be amazing." Quinn said, smiling at Santana.

"Come on, let's do this." I said, my voice raising up. I can't help but to feel jealous at Quinn and Santana's closeness. I know I could never do that again with her. I already crossed the line.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, we were all exhausted and my eyes darted on Santana. She looks severely tired as she wipes her sweat off her forehead. I look at the cold unopened bottled water on my hand. I should give this to her.

I walk towards her and I stop on my tracks when Sugar and Quinn appear in front of Santana. Sugar handed her a drink and she accepts it immediately. I sighed. Atleast there's someone taking care of her now.

But then I felt someone's arms wrap around me from behind.

"Honey, I missed you." she said, I furrow my eyebrows as I heard Rachel's voice. What the actual fuck?!

I remove her arms around me as I turn to face her. "What are you doing here?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows at her.

"I'm just here to visit my girlfriend." she said.

I gritted my teeth. "Girlfriend?!" I whisper dangerously.

She lowers her voice. "There are reporters behind me."

I look behind her. Goddammit! I don't need this right now.

Sue motions me to smile. The reporter is behind her so she wants me to smile. I force a smile.

"My beloved A N JELLS, I want you to meet Mr. Kurt Hummel, writer for Vogue magazine." Sue said, grinning from ear to ear.

I roll my eyes subtly. I don't have time for this.

Rachel takes my hand and intertwined it with hers.

"You don't have to do that." I hissed behind her ear, as if saying sweet things at her.

She cups my cheek and I want to strangle her. Like really. She's getting so annoying. "I need to do this to make it more believable."

"Oh shut up. You know I'm against this right?" I whisper back.

"I know. But you don't have any choice. Sue Sylvester wants this." she said, smiling sweetly at me.

I look at the back and my eyes met Santana's, her eyebrows furrowed.

I pull my hand from Rachel but she refuses to let go of me.

When I look back at Santana's direction, she wasn't looking at me anymore.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

It's been two days. Two days of me avoiding Santana. I know I'm an ass, yeah. But I can't be close with her. I can't anymore. So I need to avoid her in any circumstances.

God, I missed her so damn much!

"You're good to go." Kitty, our make up artist, said as she finished the last touch. "You're absolutely gorgeous Brittany."

I smile at her. "Thanks." I said.

This is the day of our live performance with Santana. I hope she won't get nervous.

"Wow San! You look amazing!" Quinn exclaimed and I follow her with my sight.

And there she is. Santana Lopez aka Santino Lopez in her rock star outfit matching ours. She really looks great.

"Do I really look okay? I'm not comfortable with it." she said, her voice lack confidence.

"You look amazingly handsome Santino." Sugar said. "Don't be nervous. I know you can do it."

"Thanks Sugar." Santana answers.

I stand up and I was about to leave when Santana called me. "Britt, can we talk?"

I stop then I turn to face her. "Sure." I replied.

When we are both alone inside the dressing room, she speaks, "I know you're avoiding me."

I avoid her eyes, "I'm not. I'm just busy with things." I said.

She let out a deep breath.

I look at her then she stares back at me.

"I'm planning to leave soon." she said softly.

"Why?" my eyes widen. I did not expect that.

"William called me 2 days ago telling me that someone called him, a woman from Mexico, she wants to see me. And I'm guessing that it's my mother. She's coming here tonight to watch me." she said, tears welled in her eyes. "This is the reason why my brother dreamt of becoming a famous singer, so my mom would recognize us. And it's finally happening."

I wrap her in my arms. "Oh San, don't cry. You will finally meet your mom and you could tell your twin brother too. Then you could all be together."

"I'm just happy and nervous." she said. "Thank you Britt. Thank you for keeping my secret." she adds.

I pull away, "Are you really leaving?"

I don't want her to go.

"When my mom arrives, I will call my brother and he will take my place here." she said softly.

I really don't want her to go. But I can't tell her. I can't.

I nod my head. Then I wipe her tears away from her cheeks. "I am happy for you, Santana. I really am." Then I fix her hair and ruffles it, "Now, give your best first and last performance being an A N JELL."

She smiles at me. "I will do my best!" she said, grinning widely.

Then she turns away and walks out of the door.

Santana is leaving.

She is leaving.

I want to tell her not to go. But obviously, I can't.

* * *

All throughout the performance, I always glance at Santana's direction where I could see her smiling and enjoying her performance. Our first performance would be us using our instruments. Sugar on drums. Quinn as the lead guitarist. Me being the second guitarist and the microphone stand in front of me. I am still the lead vocalist while Santana plays the keyboard on my right side, she also sings alongside me, and she also has her solo part on this song. Her voice is amazing as she sings as a second voice.

She smiles at the audience and I could really tell that her nervousness already evaporated.

I look at the crowd and continue my performance. The girls are going crazy as they sing along with us.

The second song we are about to perform do not involve our music instruments. This is the dancing while singing part. And I have to admit, Santana is beyond amazing.

* * *

"Where is San?" I asked.

After performing and receiving our awards, Santana disappeared. And I really want to see her right now.

"He told me he needs to go to the dressing room to get his phone because he wants to call somebody." Quinn answers.

Before the reporters could block our way, I went straight to the dressing room to find Santana.

I found her sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Santana?" I said softly.

She looks up at me, and I saw the tears in her eyes.

I walk towards her immediately, "What happened?!"

She shakes her head, and bit her lip. "She's gone." she whispers.

"What?" I ask. "She didn't come?"

"She's dead. The woman in Mexico is my aunt, not my mom. William called me and I got the chance to talk to her and she told me my mom is gone." she said, her lips quivering. I hug her tightly. She hugs me back as she sobbed.

I don't know what to say so I just hug her tightly, making her realize that she's not alone. I'm here for her.

"What happened?" Quinn's voice echoed inside the dressing room.

We pulled away from each other. Santana wipes her tears away.

"Why is he crying?" Sugar asks, worried.

"He just received a bad news." I said softly.

"My mom is dead." Santana said, tears starting to form again.

Quinn and Sugar got near and they wrap their arms around Santana too.

"We still have our interview with the press." Sugar said, after a while. Santana looks okay now but there's still sadness in her eyes.

"I will take care of that. I have a plan." I said.

"What plan?" Quinn asks.

"Santino, obviously can't make it in the interview. I will help him escape." I said, confidently.

"You can't. The reporters are all over the building." Quinn said.

"I can do the interview. You don't need to worry about me." Santana said softly.

"I can't let you do that. You might end up crying." I said, my eyes on her. She nod her head. "Quinn, Sugar, both of you can distract the reporters while we make our great escape."

"How about you?" Sugar asked. "You have to be there."

"Rest assured. I will come back." I said. "Now, move."

Quinn and Sugar starts to walk out of the door. "See you later, San." they said.

"What are we going to do?" Santana asks, her face worried.

"I have a plan." I said then I dialed William's number.

* * *

"Aren't you done yet?" I ask, pacing around back and forth outside the dressing room.

"Not yet. Don't pressure us, Brittany." Holly yelled.

I told Holly to help Santana in her disguise so that she could escape and frankly, I'm really getting annoyed because she kicked me out of the room. So, I'm impatiently waiting for Santana to come out.

Then after a while, Holly opens the door. She grab my shirt and pull me inside.

"Hey, what the-!" Oh my god!

I was speechless.

Why?

Because I think I'm seeing a beautiful angel in front of me. Or is it a goddess? And here I am, believing that I'm the ultimate goddess. But seriously? She looks-

"Amazing right?" Holly said, winking at me.

Santana looks stunningly beautiful in her tight above-the-knee black tube dress. Her hair is incredibly long, Holly gave her a wig of course but it looks perfectly real. My eyes went on her legs and they look perfect.

"Do I look weird?" Santana asks, her voice nervous.

I shake my head. "You are perfect. God, you're so beautiful, Santana." I said, what can I say? She took my breath away.

Holly nudges me then she whispers, "Stop checking her out. You're making her blush." Then she giggles.

I glared at Holly.

"We need to go now." I said. Without warning, I grab her wrist and open the door.

At the hallway, I saw reporter Artie Abrams. "Oh shit!" I cursed.

"Hey Brittany! Who is that girl? Is that Rachel Berry?" Artie yells.

Grabbing Santana's hand, we run at the opposite direction.

I look back and I see Artie following us while he screams, "That is not Rachel Berry!"

I'm pretty sure he is taking a picture of us.

"What will we do now?" Santana asks, her breath ragged from running.

"Don't worry, I'm here. We will get through this. Just trust me." I said to her.

Santana nods her head and we continue running away.

I won't let Santana's secret be out in the open. I'm here to protect her.

* * *

**So, what do you think? You still love this story? I hope so?**

**I'll be doing the updates alternately with my other fic (FIX MY CAR, I'LL FIX YOUR HEART)**

**And I really want to hear from you. Care to share your favorites?**

**Favorite scene? Favorite line? Favorite character? **

**Keep the reviews coming :) So I would know if you still like this story?**


End file.
